Kitsune Rouge
by MoonGoddessKonoko
Summary: finally complete,wow didn't think people would like it. This is a parody about Yusuke being a penniless writer and kurama as a courtesan. can their love survive the wrath of karasu or with they be forever trapped at the Kitsune Rouge! Read if you wanna kn
1. Act I: The Desert Rose

Konoko here and I'm suffering from a bad case of writers block on frozen so here's a little something to keep you busy. My version of Moulin Rouge. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Moulin Rouge. If I did it would take the fun outta me writin' about 'em.  
  
Christian........Yusuke  
  
Satine..........Kurama  
  
Toulouse........Hiei  
  
The Argentinean......Kuwabara (very fitting)  
  
Harry Zidler.......Yomi  
  
The Duke........Karasu  
  
Nini the evil courtesan.....Keiko  
  
Sattie.......Shizuru  
  
The sound effects dude (I can never get his name right)......Yukina  
  
The woman who helps with Satine's costume. I think she's zidler's wife.....Botan  
  
The Bouncer............George  
  
Kitsune Rouge  
  
Act I: The Desert Rose.  
  
Yusuke sat at his desk. He was back in the Ningenkai..alone. He was ghostly pale and had gotten thin from lack of eating. The former spirit detective's once proud and spirited personality had turned into the depression of an old man who had gone through many hardships in life. But he was only twenty years old. Yusuke walked to his window and stared at the gray clouds. The rain tapped softly on the roof of his rundown apartment. He went to the lap top on his desk and turned it on. Seating himself in front of the contraption, Yusuke opened up the word program and slowly began to type.  
  
'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return..."  
  
'The Kitsune Rouge.  
  
'A nightclub and a bordello. Where the ningen business men of the black market came to the Makai to play and throw away money to the eternal, most beautiful creatures of the Makai. The most beautiful of all these was the man I loved..Kurama. A courtesan. He sold his love to men. They called him the desert rose because of his rarity and he was the star of the Kitsune Rouge. The man I loved is..'  
  
"Dead." Yusuke whispered aloud.  
  
'I first went to the Makai one year ago. I had come from the Ningenkai on a mission. To search out a man named Karasu. I knew nothing of Kurama or the Kitsune Rouge. My employer was Koenma-sama. Back then I was a spirit detective. Nothing could bring me down. My mission had brought me to a small hotel inside Makuro's territory. I was set to stay until the case was complete. There was one problem. I needed a disguise. If I acted as I normally would I would draw plenty of unwanted attention to myself. I stayed in the hotel that first day thinking of what to do. Strangely enough an unconscious carrot-topped oaf fell through my ceiling followed by a dwarf-like youkai. What was really surprising about the situation was that the man was dressed as a goat-herder and the midget was dressed as a nun, which he didn't seem too pleased about it..  
  
The black haired youkai approached Yusuke and apologized.  
  
"Sorry about the roof. I'm Hiei. The idiot that fell threw the floor was Kazuma Kuwabara. He has some ningen illness called narcolepsy. He's perfectly fine one moment then snoring' the next. We were rehearsing a play."  
  
Yusuke looked confused.  
  
"How is he?" Yusuke heard a gentle voice cry. He looked up and saw two others. The one who had spoke had icy aqua hair and garnet eyes identical to those of the fire youkai. Next to her was a woman with long golden brown hair and a cigarette in her mouth. Yusuke sweat dropped. Hiei looked up at them.  
  
"No good. He's out cold, Yukina. Hey Shizuru can you compose the music and stand-in?"  
  
"NO!" Shizuru yelled.  
  
"Well what are we going to do? It has to be ready to before tomorrow night, Oniisan." Yukina asked.  
  
"Yeah I know. Say who are you?" Hiei said looking at Yusuke.  
  
"I'm Yusuke. Listen maybe I can help. I need a disguise and this maybe my ticket."  
  
"Alright you'll have to do." Hiei said dragging Yusuke upstairs.  
  
An hour later Yusuke was dressed in a goat-herder outfit and was listening with a growing headache of the trio's attempt to fit music and lyric together. They weren't doing well. "I don't think a nun would sing about a hill.." Yukina said toying with the sound effects.  
  
"Well get him to say something else!" said Hiei scowling.  
  
"Hiei be nice. What if they were to say the hills are..I don't know screw it!" said Shizuru hitting the piano keys in frustration.  
  
"The hills are incarnate with symphonic melody!"  
  
They all turned to Kuwabara who had awakened with a start. But within two seconds he was on the floor again. They shook their heads.  
  
"Um excuse me?" Yusuke said.  
  
They had begun a big argument about the lyrics. Yusuke just stared at them.  
  
"Excuse me..what about..the hills." Yusuke couldn't get a word in.  
  
He didn't know what possessed him to take this next action but in all the confusion. Yusuke sang.  
  
"The hills are alive with the sound of music.."  
  
The room grew quiet. Kuwabara snapped up and stomped over to the group.  
  
"The hills are alive with the sound of music. The boy has talent! I like him!" Kuwabara exclaimed accidentally hitting him in the wrong place.  
  
Yusuke's eyes crossed and he fell from the makeshift stage on to the ground. They all glared at Kuwabara. He shrugged.  
  
"Oops?"  
  
Yukina went over to Yusuke and helped him up.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, swell," Yusuke squeaked.  
  
"That was a wonderful idea, Yusuke. You should help us write the show. It'll give you a legit reason for being here while you find your criminal," said Yukina.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Hold on Yukina-san. What about Yomi?" asked Shizuru.  
  
"Oh yes, Yomi."  
  
Hiei thought for a moment.  
  
"We'll use Kurama." He said finally.  
  
'They decided that they would dress me in Kuwabara's best suit and pass me off as a ningen writer who is very successful in the Ningenkai. I would present myself to someone named Kurama and they would put a word in with Yomi, the owner of the Kitsune Rouge. The only problem was when I heard that name whispered I heard Koenma-sama's warning about the place. He said never to go there because I would get hooked and I'd end up wasting my life there with some cheep youkai whore. That's when I burst out with..'  
  
"I can't do a show for the Kitsune Rouge!" Yusuke yelled running to the ladder that led to his room.  
  
The three of them stopped the spirit detective.  
  
"Why not Yusuke?" Shizuru questioned looking angry.  
  
"Well , um, I don't know if I can write one of those bohemian things. Hell I don't even know what the hell a bohemian is!"  
  
"Alright, do you believe beauty?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Freedom?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Truth?" Hiei asked  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Love.?" Yukina's timid voice asked.  
  
"Of course I do. I believe in that like my life depended on it."  
  
'They all cheered for me save for Hiei. It was decided that I would audition for Kurama that night and I would taste my first glass of Makai Absinthe. Talk about getting drunk. We were so wasted that we saw the strangest fairy smiling and dancing. It was singing too. I find that scary but I was drunk at the time. Next thing I knew I was entering the Kitsune Rouge where I was lost in the sound of music, dancing and wild laughter. Yomi and his beautiful infamous youkai. He called them his Forbidden Flowers. They can-caned around us. I was dizzy with excitement and from the sight of such rare and beautiful creatures. Hiei pulled me along to a booth where we all sat and watched the excitement until everyone suddenly quieted and the lights dimmed save for one bright blue spotlight. Everyone's attention including mine was on the slowly lowering trapeze above us...'  
  
Hiei pulled Yusuke's ear to him and whispered.  
  
"That's him. The Desert Rose."  
  
When he said so a beautiful boy that seemed a little older than Yusuke came into the spotlight. His hair was a beautiful rose red up in styled ponytail and his eyes were perfect emeralds shining with light. His flawless skin was a beautiful cream color and his lips were perfectly shaped. The slender boy wore a beautiful silk shirt the color of rouge and had red rubies sparkling on the sleeves and collar. His pants were black leather with rubies that formed roses on the left leg. His hair was held up by a black ribbon made of satin. The boy was beautiful, simple as that. And Yusuke couldn't take his eyes of the Desert Rose.  
  
"Rich men are glad to die for money." He sang. "They delight in fighting for powers. But I prefer a man who lives. And gives expensive flowers."  
  
'Some one else was to meet Kurama that night..Karasu."  
  
The beat sped up as Kurama swung around the room on the trapeze. It was lowered and a large crowd of men gathered to help him down. He sang again.  
  
"A kiss on the hand maybe quite continental, but roses are a fox's best friend. Kiss maybe grand but it won't pay rental on you're humble flat or help you feed your pussycat."  
  
He danced around the crowd of rich men and passed seductive smiles across the room at all of the customers. Yusuke watched in amazement as the beautiful rose passed his seat a numerous amount of times.  
  
"Youkai grow cold and men grow old."  
  
"And we all lose our charms in the end." He sang being picked up by the men. "But fresh cut or bud shape these flowers don't loose their shape. Roses are a fox's best friend."  
  
Yomi conversed with tall man with long raven silk hair that touched the floor when he sat. Yomi nervously assured him that he would not be disappointed in Kurama.  
  
"When am I going to meet the fox?"  
  
"After his number I've arranged a private meeting totally alone," said Yomi.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Hiei turned to Yusuke and explained the situation.  
  
"After the show, I arranged for Kurama to listen to you in private totally alone."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yes, totally alone," Hiei and Yomi said at the same time.  
  
Kurama snatched a bouquet of carnations from a man and threw them away and shoved the man to the ground in mock anger. Kurama kneeled down on him and got in his face.  
  
"Cause we are living in a flowery box and I am a flowery fox!" he got up and blew a kiss at the man who fainted on the floor. Kurama turned and waited for all the men to gather around him.  
  
"Come and get me boys."  
  
They lifted him up and carried him while Kurama rested comfortably on their hands. He feigned a yawn as he was carried towards the stage.  
  
"Talk to me Yomi! Tell me all about it!"  
  
Yomi had excuse himself from the table and went to the stage to join Kurama. Kurama strutted across the stage singing.  
  
"There may come a time when a fox needs a lawyer. But roses are a fox's best friend."  
  
He walked up beside Yomi and gave a him a look as if to say explain. Yomi made a signal across his throat for Kurama to wait. Kurama nodded.  
  
"There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer-" Kurama started.  
  
"Thinks you're awful nice!" Yomi finished.  
  
Yusuke sat in the booth becoming over anxious as he watched the redhead dance across the stage.  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke I'll go talk to Kurama and get him to come over here and talk before his number is through," said Hiei.  
  
Yusuke nodded not paying much attention. Hiei walked past the booth next to them and bumped into one of the waiters spilling a drink on Karasu. Karasu was furious.  
  
"Oh sorry about that. Let me help with that." Hiei said using a handkerchief that soaked up quickly.  
  
Onstage Kurama finally got a chance to question Yomi.  
  
"Is he here, Yomi."  
  
"Come now fox, would I let you down? Just hope that demonic lil' midget doesn't frighten him off."  
  
"Hiei's here? Well where's the investor?"  
  
Yomi took a look and saw Hiei shaking the wine out of his handkerchief.  
  
"He's he one Hiei's shaking a hanky at."  
  
Hiei went to Yusuke and snatched his handkerchief making it shake in front of him. The red head saw this and gave a puzzled look.  
  
"Yomi, are you sure?"  
  
"Let me look again."  
  
By this time Hiei was once again trying to wipe the rest of the wine off.  
  
"That's the one, red."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
They ducked down beneath raised sheets and Kurama changed outfits.  
  
"Will he invest?"  
  
"After a night with the Desert Rose how can he refuse?"  
  
"Well what's his type? Wilting flower? Bright and bubbly? Or smoldering tempter?"  
  
"I think it would be smoldering tempter for that psycho. We're all counting on you, red. Remember if you get this right we'll have a real stage, a real audience and you can be.."  
  
"A real actor. I'll never have to fight or sell myself ever again."  
  
Yomi nodded. Kurama pondered this thought with glee. Then he heard his cue in the music and burst out of the sheets singing.  
  
"Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses!"  
  
Kurama was now wearing a beautiful black tunic with a single un-bloomed rose. His pants and sleeves were midnight black linen while the tunic was sparkling velvet. He was paraded around the room on the shoulders of adoring men. Kurama pointed in the spirit detective's direction.  
  
"Roses.are a fox's best."  
  
He landed onto the small platform where Yusuke sat. Kurama landed in his lap while finishing the last note with a small brush of his lips on Yusuke.  
  
"Friend."  
  
Yusuke looked at the beautiful fox resting on his lap. He knew he was blushing and Kurama being in his face wasn't helping his predicament. Kurama gave a seductive smirk and whispered in Yusuke's ear.  
  
"I believe you were expecting me." He flicked his tongue over the frozen detective's earlobe. Much to Yusuke's hidden dismay, Kurama rose and walked with his hips swaying slightly in front of Yusuke. He faced the crowd of lusting men.  
  
"I'm afraid it's fox's choice." He said pointing at Yusuke.  
  
He gestured for Yusuke to kiss his hand. When Yusuke didn't move, Kurama scoffed offended and pout to the audience. They all pouted with him. Yusuke gave a confused look at the fox. The redhead turned around and gave him a reassuring smile and the audience began to chant his name. Hiei smirked at Yusuke.  
  
"He likes you."  
  
"Um, yeah I can tell.." said Yusuke dazed.  
  
Next thing he knew, Kurama had pulled him to the dance floor and they were flying across the room.  
  
"So wonderful for you to take an interest in our little show."  
  
"Yeah I'm glad to be a part of it."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Hopefully I pass the test."  
  
"I'm sure you will."  
  
"Hiei told me we could do it in private."  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Yeah some kind of private poetry reading."  
  
Kurama's emerald eyes sparked at the sentence.  
  
"Oh.hmm, a poetry reading. Ooo, I love a little poetry after supper!" Kurama exclaimed suggestively.  
  
They continued to dance until Kurama had disappeared from Yusuke's grasp and was swept into a dance with a new brown haired, brown eyed courtesan.  
  
'Of all those who were jealous of Kurama, the most jealous and conniving was a whore with no dignity..Keiko. I suppose she had her sights set on me because she had been watching me dance with Kurama all evening. She was so disgusting, the way she threw herself at me.."  
  
"So.what's you're name, cutie?" she asked in a lustful voice.  
  
"Yusuke. Um when is Kurama coming back?"  
  
"Oh why worry about him when I have the advantages you need. Kurama can't give you what I can."  
  
"No thanks I actually have an appointment with Kurama," Yusuke insisted trying to pry the girl off him.  
  
She didn't give up until Kurama was on the trapeze performing the finally. That's when Yusuke was able to sneak away and watch the red haired rogue who had captured his affections.  
  
"Roses.  
  
"Roses.  
  
"Fresh cut or bud shaped these flowers don't lose their shape. Roses.are a fox's..best.."  
  
Kurama felt his chest tighten as he gasped for air. He tilted his head back trying to get more air. He grimaced while placing a hand to his chest. His lungs felt like they were ablaze. After a long pause he suddenly felt darkness over come him and he fainted. He plummeted from the trapeze oblivious to the frightened screams. Yusuke panicked as the redhead fell from the swing. But a wave of relief washed over him when Kurama was caught by the bouncer, George. The ogre held onto Kurama giving Yomi a questioning glance. Yomi shook his head toward backstage. George nodded and carefully carried the desert rose behind the curtain. The audience began to mummer and all eyes were on Yomi. He felt their stares but mostly he felt the eyes of Karasu on him. Yomi laughed and cheered out loud as if this was the greatest triumph in history. He then got the whole crowd to chant Kurama's name once more. Yusuke didn't buy it though.  
  
Behind the curtains in the dressing rooms, Kurama was placed on a makeshift bed and propped up. He was deathly pail and his breath was ragged. George returned to the crowd and shook his head at Yomi. Yomi gave a nod and silenced the audience.  
  
"You've frightened the fox away."  
  
A loud "aw" filled the air. Yomi held his hand up to silence them.  
  
"But I know some lonely Kitsune Rouge dancers looking for a partner or two."  
  
They all cheered and their concern for Kurama disappeared. Yusuke was the only one still worried..along with Karasu. Botan had come in to check on Kurama, who was still unconscious. She waved a vile in front of the red head's nose. Kurama came to and looked up at Botan gasping.  
  
"Are you all right, red?"  
  
Kurama gave a weak smile. "I'm fine just these costumes. I got dizzy."  
  
"Just a little fainting spell." Kurama nodded but he then turned his head feeling tired again. He coughed and wheezed. Botan held a napkin over his mouth to cough into. After the coughing spell he rested his head again and closed his eyes to rest for a while. Botan removed the napkin and was about to throw it away when she noticed a few small stains the color of crimson. She looked at Kurama who had fallen asleep and then back at the napkin. Her expression was grim and fearful.  
  
"It's happening again. I've got to let Yomi know..."  
  
A/N: well people how was that for act one. Stay tuned for act two. It'll be coming soon. Hope you're enjoying it to the fullest. You can review if you want. I'm not really expecting any for this one. It's just something to do until my writers block clears up. Any way stay tuned for the second chapter, Act II: The Red Room Mix Up. 


	2. Act II: The Red Room Mixup

A/N: hey hey hey peoples. How ya'll doin' well there will be a brief intermission cause some people have to get ready for curtain call. ::glares at the Yu Yu gang::  
  
Kurama: ::all dressed and ready:: I'm not the one to be blamed for this. :;eyes Yusuke::  
  
Yusuke: Give me break! I'm not use to being in a penguin suit! :;fighting with bowtie:: You coulda got clip-on or something.  
  
Konoko: that takes away from the art of it! :: doing a Shakespeare pose with a human skull::  
  
Yusuke: -.-' right. anyway! I'm good.  
  
Keiko: I don't agree w/ being the bad person in this.  
  
Konoko: Yeah well somebody had to play psycho Nini! And I thought hey who would be the most upset if Kurama and Yusuke got together.oh Keiko! Besides, it gives Yusuke a reason to be a butt-munch to you. And just think you aren't the worse person in this. Karasu is the worst person!  
  
Kurama: ::shudder and such:: don't even mention his name around me.  
  
Yusuke: or me! That guy is a psychopath!  
  
Karasu: What was that Uremeshi? :: meddlin' Kurama's hair::  
  
Kurama: eep!  
  
Konoko: ::glare and knocks da hell outta raven with a diamond cut bat:: Karasu what I done told you about touching red?!  
  
Hiei: I coulda just as easily burned him.  
  
Konoko: yeah well we actually need him to play the duke so you can't kill him yet.  
  
Kurama: How in Inari's name did you get him to agree?  
  
Konoko: uh..uh. ." I kinda made a promise to him..  
  
Kurama: ::suspicious:: what kind of promise?  
  
Konoko: you read the script right?  
  
Kurama: ::narrows eyes:: yes.  
  
Konoko: well..um.um!  
  
Hakana: ::pops ups with a clipboard and O.L. uniform. (Office lady):: Konoko! Sorry I'm late. We have reviews. Three the last time I looked. Should I say the disclaimer and thanks now?  
  
Konoko: sure go ri-  
  
Kurama: hold on imouto-chan! She was just about to tell me what she promised Karasu!  
  
Konoko: o.o'  
  
Hakana: you mean you didn't know. There's a rape scene involving Satine and the duke.  
  
Kurama: O.O!!!!! WHAT?! ::goes youko and summons the death tree my friend Topazia lovingly calls fluffy::  
  
Konoko: 'kana could you handle the rest of this while I run for my life?  
  
Hakana: sure I'll handle it.  
  
Konoko: Arigato! Now if you'll excuse me. ::runs from the evil death tree screaming::  
  
Hakana: because of technical difficulties I will do the announcing. Now first, a thank you to all you lovely reviewers. To tell the truth we weren't expecting any. Disclaimer: I won't be doing any more after this one. So like we don't own yu yu Hakusho otherwise Kuwabara would have been drawn as a bishie. She doesn't own Moulin Rouge otherwise she would've changed the ending. Now places! And 'On With the Show!'  
  
Kitsune Rouge  
  
Act II: The Red Room Mix Up!  
  
After the show, Yomi made his way to Kurama's dressing room. He found Botan helping with Kurama's clothes. She was helping tie the sash on Kurama's new tunic which was pure velvet green with blood red petals falling over the pans from a blooming rose on the chest. Underneath were his traditional black pants with black shoes on his feet. His hair was in a high ponytail that was held up by one braid wrapped around hit. Half his bangs were in his face and the other was brushed into his ponytail. His side locks were thinned and curled slightly at the end.  
  
"Is everything ready, fox?"  
  
"Hai, Yomi-sama. How do I look, Botan?" Kurama said turning around.  
  
The fox stretched out his arms giving her a full view of his attire. Botan clapped and giggled.  
  
"You look great!" she exclaimed.  
  
"How can he resist from gobbling you up! Everything's going perfectly!"  
  
Kurama had gone down stairs secretly and led Yusuke up to his room. It was a mini tower shaped into a giant rose. He dragged the detective in and told him to make himself comfortable. He went behind curtain and changed into a black silk shirt with black silk high-cut underwear. He brushed out his hair which was now wavy from the way it was held. It flared and bounced as he walked out smiling seductively at Yusuke. Outside the rose tower Hiei, Yukina, Shizuru, and Kuwabara climbed up and sat on roof eavesdropping on the detective and courtesan.  
  
"This is a perfect place for a poetry reading don't you think?"  
  
Yusuke was speechless once again. That seemed to be happening a lot today. He looked the fox over with wide eyes. He nodded. Kurama walked over to the small table and picked up a bottle of champagne with his back turned.  
  
"Would you like some champagne or something to eat?"  
  
"Um, not really. I rather get this over with."  
  
Kurama scowled and slammed the champagne back in the ice. He quickly plastered a smile on his face. So you're one of those types, Karasu. Fine by me! He thought. He strutted to the bed past Yusuke and sat down offering the detective a place next to him.  
  
"Oh. Very well. Why don't you come down here and let's get it over and done with."  
  
Yusuke shifted on his feet but didn't advance on the tempting fox.  
  
"I think I'd rather do it standing..."  
  
Kurama stared and shrugged.  
  
"Oh I see!" he said about to get up.  
  
"You don't have to get up."  
  
"Huh?" Kurama sweat dropped.  
  
"It's sometimes kinda long and I really want you to be comfortable."  
  
Kurama eyes widened and stared a Yusuke, his sweat drop getting larger.  
  
"See it's kinda modern what I do and well if you're open you'll like it."  
  
Kurama just sat there looking at him. It was his turn to be confused. He laughed a little nervously.  
  
"I'm sure I will."  
  
"Right....um....let's see." Yusuke stood there a while thinking. I never was good at this crap. Oh well better think fast. "Um the sky is-"  
  
He turned to see Kurama lying on the bed making very suggestive noises. Yusuke blushed at a loss for words. Whoa he's really trying to seduce me. Well he doesn't have to try he's doing a good job already. Alright stop thinking about that and get it over with!  
  
"I think there might be some um...shaking." he started but once again he failed to think of a poem for the red head. Kurama was squirming in a way that practically said I'm free game. I'm ready to be ravished. Yusuke turned his back again trying to compose himself. Kurama noted the delay and stood up.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Um, yeah. It just takes awhile for inspiration to come."  
  
Kurama smiled and walked to the younger boy and put both his hands on Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
"Oh yes yes yes. Let daddy help." Kurama hand traveled down slowly and grabbed the boy hard making him gasp. "Does that inspire you?"  
  
Yusuke stood with wide eyes and in only a few seconds flat Kurama had thrown him on the bed.  
  
"Let's make love!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Kurama climbed on top of him and straddled him. He laid on him so the detective couldn't move.  
  
"You want to don't you." Kurama said unbuttoning Yusuke's shirt. "Tell the truth."  
  
"I..I ...I" Yusuke stuttered.  
  
Kurama was practically ripping his shirt off.  
  
"Now just admit it! Can't you feel the poetry happening right now. Come on loosen' up. Free the tiger!"  
  
Yusuke was getting a hard on right there. Kurama had worked his way down to the younger boy's pants. Outside, Kuwabara was being held upside down. He was spying through the open balcony at the two. Kurama had unzipped Yusuke's pants and met a surprise that made his eyes widen. He looked at Yusuke in disbelief.  
  
"Big boy! You're well endowed for teenager!"  
  
"He's got a huge talent!" chirped Kuwabara.  
  
"Stop being a pervert, baka!" said Hiei.  
  
Kurama laid over him and kissed him. "I need your poetry now!"  
  
Yusuke managed to push Kurama off and onto the floor. "Alright alright!"  
  
He stood up gasping and fixing his clothes.  
  
"It's, uh, a little bit funny..this feeling inside..I'm not one of those who can easily hide.....is this what you wanted?"  
  
"Oh, poetry, yes...yes this is what I want, naughty words!" Kurama said sitting up.  
  
"Um..if I were a sculptor..then again no... um or a man that makes potions at a traveling show. I don't have much money but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live.."  
  
"Yes yes give me more."  
  
"I know it's not much but...."  
  
Kurama was rolling around on the floor completely ecstatic. (a/n: try to imagine Kurama rollin' on the floor like a psycho path and you'll laugh)  
  
"Don't stop! Give me more."  
  
"Um but it's the best I can do."  
  
Kurama rolled wrapping himself up in the bear skinned rug. Yusuke sweat dropped and walked to the balcony. Kurama then heard something even more amazing that made him freeze. Yusuke's voice.  
  
"My gift is my song."  
  
Kurama sat up and stared in disbelief. Yusuke and turned and looked at the flabbergasted fox. He sang more softly now.  
  
"And this one's for you......"  
  
Kurama stood up and watched him advance on him.  
  
"You can tell everybody, this is your song. It maybe quite simple but now that it's done."  
  
Yusuke reached out touched the red heads cheek making the fox blush.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. I hope you mind, that I put down in words...How wonderful life is...now you're in the world."  
  
Kurama eyes were lit with surprise and complete enchantment. Yusuke smiled at his bewilderment.  
  
"Sat on a roof. And I kicked off the moss. Well some of these verses they've..got me quite crossed. But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on."  
  
Kurama blushed brighter averting his face. Yusuke held his chin making him look at him.  
  
"Excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. But see well the thing is what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I ever seen!"  
  
Yusuke grabbed Kurama and twirled him around dancing with him. They leaped on an arch of stars on to the roof next to them. Dancing in stardust, they twirled and frolicked over the roof top.  
  
"And you can tell everybody. This is your song! It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, hope you don't mind that I put down in words! How wonderful life is.....Now you're in the world!"  
  
Yusuke held that note until he dipped Kurama and was an inch from his nose. Kurama was completely under the spell of the detective. He's so sweet to me.am I.am I..in love with him? Kurama thought.  
  
"I can't believe it.I'm.I'm in love.I'm in love with a young talented handsome duke."  
  
Yusuke chuckled. "Duke?'  
  
"Not that the title matters."  
  
"I'm not a duke."  
  
"Your not?" Kurama asked still in a daze.  
  
"No, I'm a de- writer."  
  
That cleared Kurama's head.  
  
"A writer?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Hiei said-"  
  
"Oh no, you aren't another one of Hiei's oh so talented, penniless, tragically impoverished protégés, are you?"  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "well you might say that."  
  
"Oh NO! Where is Hiei! I'm going to murder that little bastard!"  
  
"Hiei you're in some deep shit!" Kuwabara yelled up to Hiei.  
  
Kurama nearly lost it. He was under to much pressure at one time. He gasped when a thought struck him.  
  
"If you're here then where's Karasu?" Kurama said opening the door. When he saw Karasu and Yomi standing there he slammed it shut. "Karasu! Hide!"  
  
Before Yusuke could get anywhere the door opened. Yomi came in with Karasu. Kurama made Yusuke duck behind him. Kurama stood straight in a successful attempt to hide the crouching Yusuke. Yomi stared at him.  
  
"Are you decent for Karasu?"  
  
Kurama swiftly nodded and lightly nudged Yusuke to move with him. They inched towards the table.  
  
"Where were you, red?"  
  
"I was waiting." Kurama rasped out making it to the table. Yusuke crawled underneath and his behind the cloth.  
  
"Anyway allow me to introduce the Desert Rose also known as Kurama."  
  
Kurama finally got a good look at Karasu. He was tall, pale, and kind of scary looking. His hair was long and flat nearly touching the floor with a strange shine to it. He wore a mask that was steel and his eyes were piercing lavender. Kurama felt slightly intimidated by the youkai. The youkai neared the fox with a strange grace Kurama had seen many times that of a hunter stalking prey. Kurama kept a game face but inside he shrank back.  
  
"Karasu-sama. So nice of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit."  
  
Karasu's eyes raked over the red-head with lustful interest. He took Kurama's hand and lifted it. He removed his mask and kissed Kurama's delicate hand. With that one contact, Kurama felt full extent of his costumer's powers.  
  
"The pleasure I'm afraid will be entirely mine."  
  
Kurama arched an eyebrow. Okay I'm nervous now. Why couldn't the other guy be Karasu, hey speaking of the other guy. Kurama took a peek behind him to see Yusuke's hand from under the table cloth. Kurama stepped on it making Yusuke pull it under grimacing in pain. Yomi nodded at the both of them but Karasu barely noticed.  
  
"I'll leave you two to get better acquainted, ta-ta!" Yomi did all but run out the room.  
  
Karasu's eyes stayed on an all but squirming Kurama.  
  
"A kiss on the hand maybe quite continental." He quoted.  
  
Kurama gave a nervous chuckle. "But flowers are a fox's best friend."  
  
"Well after your performance I'm sure you're in need of refreshment."  
  
Kurama plopped down giving his best smile. This guy's a psycho, Kurama thought. He was pulled away from his thoughts when Karasu reached for the wine bottle exactly where Yusuke was. Kurama panicked.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
Karasu stared. Think quickly, Kurama.  
  
"Don't you just.....love the view?"  
  
Karasu just stared at him strangely making Kurama sweat drop. "charming," was all the raven haired man said before reaching for the bottle again. Kurama had to stall.  
  
"Um....Woo! I feel like dancing!" Kurama began to twirl and trill. He spun in circles looking as if he had gone mad. Yusuke rose up and looked at Kurama with huge sweat drop. Karasu blinked confused.  
  
"I think I'll have glass of champagne now," Karasu said getting the bottle. Unfortunately Yusuke was still staring.  
  
"No! It's a little bit funny!"  
  
"What is?" Karasu asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"This feeling...inside! I'm not one of those who can easily hide!"  
  
Point for Kurama! Good distraction! Kurama cheered himself. But leave to Yusuke to make a sound. The detective ducked down beneath the table. Kurama tackled Karasu's feet drawing his attention back to the fox.  
  
"I don't have much money! But boy if I did.I'd um buy a big house where we both could live!"  
  
Kurama looked at Yusuke and shooed him out from around Karasu's legs. Kurama then looked back up at the raven haired investor. He put on his best seductive singing voice.  
  
"I hope you don't mind...I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words." Kurama rose up and gazed into Karasu's eyes so that he would receive the full effect of Kurama's spell.  
  
"How wonderful life is now you're in the world."  
  
Karasu's eyes got a sparkle to them when Kurama's sweet alto voice hit his ears. Yusuke headed towards the door as Kurama wooed the raven with his charms.  
  
"That was beautiful." Karasu whispered in a daze.  
  
"It's from our show. Spectacular Spectacular. Suddenly with you here I finally understand the true meaning of those words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world."  
  
Yusuke made it to the door and opened it. Unfortunately on the other side was Karasu's body guard. Yusuke cursed and quickly slammed the door. Kurama saw this and freaked, pushing away from Karasu.  
  
"NO NO NO!" Kurama screamed pounding his fist on the bed. He quickly thought of a plan. "Karasu! Don't toy with my emotions! You must know the effect you have on youkos."  
  
"Um." Karasu stared.  
  
Kurama grabbed Karasu and pulled him on top of him.  
  
"Let's make love!"  
  
"Wha..." said Karasu said a little more than baffled.  
  
"You know you want to! Oh I knew you felt the same way!"  
  
Kurama looked over Karasu's shoulder at Yusuke. He waved his hand telling Yusuke to get lost. Yusuke moved towards the back door but hesitated. He watched with jealous and anger seeing Karasu with Kurama.  
  
"Get out! He'll kill you!" Kurama whispered waving at Yusuke furiously.  
  
Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the red head. Kurama glared and said out loud.  
  
"You're right, Karasu we should wait! Until opening night!" Kurama gave a 'how's that?' look at Yusuke. The detective nodded and hid behind a tall curtain.  
  
"Wait?" Karasu asked sitting up.  
  
Kurama put on his best innocently scared face. "There's a power in you that scares me. We must wait. I'll see you everyday during rehearsal! Now you must go. Get out." Kurama did all but kick the tall youkai out the room.  
  
Yusuke came from behind the curtain. Kurama stalked up to him.  
  
"You! Do you have any idea what would've happened. Any idea, if you were found?!" Kurama gasped suddenly. The pain in his chest was back and he was struggling to breath.  
  
"Kurama?" Yusuke said nervously. Kurama fainted into the detective's arms. Yusuke panicked. "Oh boy! What to do what to do?! Bed I'll put you in bed!"  
  
Yusuke swung Kurama into the bed and was pulled down on top of him. To add on to his bad predicament, Karasu walked back in to the room and saw Yusuke on the unconscious fox.  
  
"You killed him?!"  
  
"I." Yusuke stuttered.  
  
Kurama decided to come to at that moment.  
  
"Oh Karasu," Kurama said in a bit of a haze.  
  
"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside?" Karasu said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Beautifully spoken, let introduce you. The writer. Yes, we were rehearsing," Kurama explained tiredly.  
  
"Oh?! You expect me to believe that scantly clad, in the middle of the night, inside a giant rose you were rehearsing?!"  
  
Kurama and Yusuke panicked a bit.  
  
"How's the rehearsal going?"  
  
They all turned to see Hiei followed by Yukina, Shizuru, and Kuwabara.  
  
"Shall we take it from the top, ne kitsune?" said Hiei.  
  
"I hope the piano is in tune." Shizuru said checking the piano.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, Karasu-sama?" said Yukina.  
  
Kurama sweat dropped at the circus that had just entered the rose tower.  
  
"Yes, um when I spoke those words to you, you filled me with such inspiration that I realized how much work we had to do. So I called everyone together for an emergency rehearsal."  
  
"If you're rehearsing, where's Yomi?"  
  
"Oh we didn't bother Yomi!"  
  
"Karasu-sama I'm so sorry about all this."  
  
Kurama slapped a hand to his forehead.  
  
"It's alright, Karasu knows all about the emergency rehearsal."  
  
"Rehearsal?"  
  
"Yes, to incorporate the duke's artistic idea."  
  
"Oh well I'm sure Hiei will be ever too delighted-"  
  
"Oh well the cat's out of the bag. Karasu's already a big fan of our new writer's work. That's why he's so keen to invest!"  
  
"Invest? Oh yes, well invest. You can hardly blame me for trying to hide.."  
  
"Yusuke." Yukina helped.  
  
"Yusuke away."  
  
"I'm way ahead of you Yomi!"  
  
"Yes, well how about we go to my office to peruse the paper work?"  
  
"What's the story?"  
  
"Story?"  
  
"Well if I'm going to invest I need to know the story." Karasu in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"Oh, well the story's about.Hiei?"  
  
"Uh, the story's about.it's about.um."  
  
"It's about love!" Yusuke blurted out.  
  
"Love?" Karasu echoed a little annoyed.  
  
"It's about love over coming all obstacles." Yusuke continued.  
  
"And it's set in Switzerland!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Switzerland?"  
  
"Exotic Switzerland!" Yomi yelled.  
  
"India! It's set in India!" Yusuke looked at Kurama. "And there's a courtesan. The most beautiful courtesan in the world. But his kingdom is invaded by an evil maharaja. Now to save his kingdom he has to seduce the maharaja. But on the night of the seduction, he mistakes a penniless..a penniless.penniless sitar player for the maharaja and he falls in love with him. He was trying to trick him or anything. He was dressed as a maharaja because he was appearing in a play!"  
  
Kuwabara stepped in. "I will play the penniless, tango dancing sitar player. He will sing like an angel but dance like the devil!"  
  
Yukina also threw in an idea. "The sitar is magical. It can only speak the truth."  
  
"And I'll play the magical sitar," volunteered Hiei. He demonstrated by imitating some of the notes. He turned to Kurama. "You are beautiful" he turned to Kuwabara. "You are ugly and stupid" he turned to Karasu. "And you are a-"  
  
Everyone's hand clamped over Hiei's mouth. Karasu backed away from him.  
  
"And he gives the game away, right?"  
  
"Yes!" they said in unison.  
  
"Tell him about the can-can!" Yomi said.  
  
"The um tantric can-can-"  
  
"Is an erotic spectacular the captures the thrusting vibrant wild bohemian spirit that this whole production embodies, Karasu-sama!"  
  
Karasu arched his eyebrow. "And what in the seven hells does that mean?"  
  
"It means the show will be a magnificent, stupendous, gargantuan bedazzlement, a sensual ravishment! It will be."  
  
Shizuru played gusto on the piano. As Yomi, of all people sang.  
  
"Spectacular Spectacular! No words in the vernacular can describe this great event. You'll be dumb with wonderment. Returns are fixed at ten percent. You must agree that's excellent. And on top of your fee."  
  
Yomi backed up with the others making a formation behind him. All of them began to sing. (Hiei singing? Scary!)  
  
"You'll be involved artistically."  
  
The beat of the piano picked up. "So exciting! The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting. It will run for fifty years."  
  
"Of elephants!" (Hiei)  
  
"Arabians!" (Yukina)  
  
"Indians" (Yomi)  
  
"And courtesans" (Kurama)  
  
"Acrobats" (Shizuru)  
  
"Juggling bears"  
  
"Exotic girls!" (Yusuke)  
  
"Fire eaters!" everyone sang. "Muscle men, contortionists, intrigue, danger and romance! Electric lights, machinery and all that electricity! So exciting! The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting. It will run for fifty years. So exciting! The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting. It will run for fifty years! Spectacular spectacular no words in the vernacular can describe this great event you'll be dumb with wonderment!"  
  
Everyone started dancing like Indians.  
  
"The hills are alive with the sound of music!"  
  
"So exciting! The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting. It will run for fifty years!"  
  
They all struck a pose. Karasu only stared.  
  
"And what happens in the end?"  
  
They all looked at one another. They quickly got up a made a makeshift stage. Yusuke stood in front. He cleared his throat. The curtains opened and Kurama sat with Kuwabara their hands intertwined dramatically.  
  
"The courtesan and sitar man, are pulled apart by and evil plan." Yusuke sang.  
  
"But in the end he hears his song!" Kurama sang softly.  
  
"And their love is just too strong." Yusuke sang looking at Kurama with a smile.  
  
Kurama looked at him over his shoulder with a slight blush on his cheek. They were pulled from each others' gaze when Karasu sand.  
  
"It's a little bit funny. This feeling inside."  
  
They all sweat dropped and continued singing.  
  
"So exciting! The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting. It will run for fifty years."  
  
"The sitar player's secret song helped them flee the evil one! Though the tyrant rant and wailed it was all to no avail."  
  
"I am the evil maharaja you will not escape!"  
  
"Oh Yomi no one could play him like you could!" said Kurama.  
  
"No one's going to!" said Yomi.  
  
"So exciting! It'll make you laugh and make you cry. So delighting!"  
  
"And in the end should some one die?" Karasu suggested.  
  
They all looked at each other with giant sweat drops and continued singing.  
  
"So exciting! The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting. It will run for fifty years. So exciting! The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting. It will run for fifty years!"  
  
Everything went quiet as they awaited the dark youkai's opinion.  
  
"Generally I like it."  
  
They all cheered and hugged Karasu. (Of course Kurama tried to strangle him on the down low.)  
  
A/n: nice time to end this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next thing that's coming up is: Act III: The Start of the Rose Tower Affair. See ya soon! 


	3. Act III: The Start Of The Rose Tower Aff...

A/N: ::humming now you're in the world:: Ello folks. Hope you're enjoying the show so far. My favorite act has finally arrived and I'm ready for it. Sorry it's taken me so freakin' long to post. AOL was being an asshole and I had to get new Internet service but hey I'm back and ready for torture! Okay you guys are ya ready?  
  
Kurama: :;fixing Yusuke's shirt:: just a second. Yusuke for got how to make the shirt look.  
  
Hiei: Why am I wearing a boa?  
  
Konoko: it's part of the scene. Besides it looks good on you? ^_^!  
  
Hiei: I'm wearing pink feathers. I have a right mind to blast you to hell!  
  
Konoko: ^_^!! Meow?  
  
Botan: thats my job!  
  
Konoko: what ever. Hey Yusuke you remember your lines?  
  
Yusuke: How can I forget. I'm trying to coax Kurama into a one night screw. You know it sucks when you have to play a wimpy guy who begs for sex!  
  
Konoko: get over it! Now if we're all ready we can start act III  
  
Kitsune Rouge  
  
Act III: The Start Of the Rose Tower Affair  
  
'It was all going well. Yomi had an investor. As the New years celebration party raged up stairs, I tried to write our unorthodox play. But all I could think of was him..'  
  
Yusuke looked out the window of his apartment where he had a clear view of the rose tower. He tried find a glimpse of the red head in the darkness  
  
"How wonderful life is...Now you're in the world." Yusuke sang softly into the night.  
  
'Was he thinking about me?'  
  
Inside the rose tower, Kurama sat in a mirror staring at his flawless image. He couldn't get the young writer off his mind. Over and over again, Yusuke's word played in his head. Duke? I'm not a duke. He wasn't trying to trick him or anything. It's about love...It's about love over coming all obstacles.  
  
Kurama sighed and stood looking towards the balcony. What's this feeling I have? He thought. He's only a writer. I can't fall for him. He could ruin everything. If I know this then why can't I get him off my mind...Yusuke...  
  
"I...follow the night." Kurama sang softly. "Can't stand the light. When will I begin to live again. One day I'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday"  
  
Kurama looked out towards Yusuke's apartment. He frowned slightly. Yusuke was there watching him with sad adoring eyes.  
  
"What more can your love do for me? When will love be through with me. Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends..."  
  
Kurama turned away from the detective and began to walk up the side stairs of the rose. Yusuke watched while his heart fluttered at the sight of the Desert Rose.  
  
"How wonderful life is Now you're in the world." Yusuke sang.  
  
Kurama turned as he climbed the stairs and gave Yusuke's apartment a final look. To his disappointment the writer had disappeared from his apartment. Kurama continued on until he was at the top. Unknown to him, Yusuke was climbing up the back of the tower.  
  
"One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. Why live life from dream to dream..." Kurama fell silent as he thought about his current situation. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "and dread the day when dreaming ends."  
  
Kurama backed up and sat on the large decorated palette that was made for moonlight dinners.  
  
"One day.I'll fly away...Fly, fly away.."  
  
Yusuke sat behind him listening to the beautiful sound Kurama's voice made. He sighed in admiration. Kurama bolted up in fright and looked at Yusuke.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!"  
  
"What are you doing up here?"  
  
"I climbed up the-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job."  
  
Kurama smiled. "oh yes, Hiei was right, you're...you're very talented. It's going to be a wonderful show. Anyway I better get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."  
  
Kurama turned to leave. Please just let me go. Please don't stop me. Please don't stop me. Kurama prayed. Please don't stop me. Please stop me! Wait no! I don't want him to stop me. Do I?  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Damn it.  
  
"Wait.last night when we were.when you and I were together. You said you loved me.and I wanted to know.uh.."  
  
"If it was just an act?" Kurama finished for him.  
  
"Yes," Yusuke answered with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Oh," Yusuke said slightly upset. "It just. it just felt real."  
  
"Oh, Yusuke. I'm a courtesan. A toy. I'm paid to make men, women, and youkai alike believe what they want to believe."  
  
"stupid Yusuke. Actually believing that someone as rare as you could ever love someone like me."  
  
Kurama blushed and looked away. "No, Yusuke.I.I can't fall in love with anyone."  
  
"Can't fall in love! That's screwed up!"  
  
"No living life on the run, that's screwed up!"  
  
"No! Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love...and a hi rei-ki but that's getting off subject."  
  
"Number one that last part is true and number two what fucked up little world do you live in?"  
  
"Nigenkai. Now all anyone needs is love! Come on, sing it with me Kurama." Yusuke said swinging around a pillar. "All you need is love."  
  
"A person has to eat!"  
  
"All you need is love."  
  
"You're trying to put me on the street again aren't you?" Kurama said with a glare.  
  
"All you need is Looooove!" Yusuke sang. (Konoko: and off key I might add. Yusuke: Fuck you!)  
  
"Love is just a game!" Kurama sang back, smoothly brushing him off.  
  
Yusuke, who was being stubborn swung around the pillar until he was infront of the fox.  
  
"I was made for lovin' you baby. You were made for lovin me!" (Yusuke did I just say "Baby" Konoko: you're suppose to be singing damn it!)  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes and walked past him, swishing his hips to tease the detective. "The only way of lovin' me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee!"  
  
"Just one night. Give me just one night!"  
  
"There's no way cause you can't pay!"  
  
"True. But in the name of love! One night in the name of love!"  
  
"You stupid fool! I won't give any to you!" (Konoko: It was suppose to say You crazy fool I won't give into you, Kurama! What the hell did you change it for. Kurama: Because it makes Yusuke look Pathetic. Konoko: and you're suppose to be the kind and caring one!)  
  
Kurama began heading for the stairs again now that he got the obsessed detective out the way.  
  
"Don't!" Yusuke said a little on the pitiful side.  
  
Kurama stopped and looked back at him over his shoulder, his ruby red hair blocking the lower half of his face. Yusuke admired the pose with a love sick look on his face.  
  
"Leave me this way..."  
  
Kurama found himself blushing again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
"I can't survive without your sweet love.Kurama..don't leave me this way."  
  
Kurama turned completely around and walked past Yusuke to one of the petal shaped edges of the roof. He eyed the sleeping city with sad eyes.  
  
"You'd think that people would've had enough of silly loves songs," he sang softly.  
  
Yusuke walked up behind Kurama. "I look around me and I see that isn't so. Oh no."  
  
Yusuke embraced Kurama while the fox looked back at him, their faces only inches apart.  
  
"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs..."  
  
"Well, what's wrong with that," Yusuke sang drawing close. He was about to kiss the red head. "I'd like to know..."  
  
Kurama began to lean in as well but quickly pulled away and mentally kicked himself in the rear for the close call. Yusuke rolled his eyes and gave a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Cause here I go again!" Yusuke climbed onto the dangerous ledge and sang his idiotic heart out while Kurama , who was panicking, tried to get him down before he fell.  
  
"Love lifts us up where we belong!" (Konoko: It's gone make yo' ass go splat on dat concrete too!) "Where the eagles fly! On a mountain high!"  
  
Kurama jerked him down off the ledge and pulled Yusuke to him. "Love makes us act like we are fools!" Kurama pulled away and went finally to stairs. "Throw our lives away for one happy day!"  
  
"Um.We could be heroes just for one day!"  
  
Kurama looked back at him with narrowed eyes that screamed you-are- the-dumbest-person-I've-ever-met!!! But at the same time he thought about a life with Yusuke. The problem was his worse fears came to life in that thought.  
  
"You..." Kurama sang. "You will be mean!"  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"And I," Kurama sighed. "I'll drink all the time!"  
  
"What for?" Yusuke asked following him. He made it to the bed room where Kurama was leaning on the balcony frame. "we should be lovers."  
  
"We can't do that." Kurama sang softly not looking at Yusuke.  
  
"We should be lovers and that's a fact!"  
  
Kurama sighed and went face to face with Yusuke. "Though nothing will keep us together!" He argued.  
  
"We could steal time."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke: "Just for one day! We could be heroes forever and ever. We could be heroes forever and ever! We could be heroes!"  
  
Yusuke: "Just because I will always love you."  
  
Kurama: "and I...  
  
Kurama and Yusuke: "Can't help loving.you."  
  
They leaned in close to one another with their noses nearly touching. Kurama's glazed over green eyes bore into Yusuke chocolate brown ones and he smile contentedly.  
  
"How wonderful life is.now your in.  
  
Kur & Y: "The world."  
  
Kurama leaned in to kiss Yusuke. "You're going to be bad for business, I can tell" he whispered giving Yusuke what he had worked so hard for that night. ( he worked hard too. With his no singin' ass)  
  
Hiei sat on the railing of a window in Yusuke's apartment building. A pink feathery boa was wrapped lazily around him and his blood shot eyes told the story 12 Makai absinthes. He watched the new couple making out and toasted to them singing in a slurred voice. "Hooooow wondeeeerful liiiieeiiife is nooow your in the wooooooorld."  
  
Adult Yusuke looked out the window once again imagining that night over again. He continued typing.  
  
'how wonderful life was now that Kurama was in the world..but in Karasu, Yomi found more than he bargained.'  
  
"The conversion of the Kitsune Rouge into a theater will cost a fantastic sum of money, yomi. So I require a contract that binds Kurama to me exclusively." Karasu explained coolly. "it's not that I'm a jealous youkai. It's just that I hate people touching things that belong to me."  
  
"Of course. Kurama will be yours alone but he will be required to still perform for the customers-"  
  
"NO!" Karasu interjected coldly. "I don't want any of those unworthy ningen men to even look at him in a filthy way. The Desert Rose belongs to me now and no one else."  
  
Yomi nodded not wanting to blow the deal.  
  
"Oh and I shall require some security as well. I demand the deeds to the Kitsune Rouge."  
  
"Karasu I don't think-"  
  
"Don't think I'm naïve Yomi. I wouldn't dare invest in this filth on the sake of a promise. I will hold the deeds to the Kitsune Rouge. If there are any violations of the rules I set down dealing with Kurama my servant Tuguro will show you a new method of negotiation. Understood, Yomi? I could take my business elsewhere you know."  
  
"I understand completely, Karasu," Yomi replied as he signed the contract.  
  
"Well, it seems you have the means to convert your beloved Kitsune Rouge into a theater. And tell Kurama I'll be expecting him to join me for dinner tonight."  
  
A/N: okay that wasn't exactly long but it'll do cause I'm in a rush. Btw how'd you lie Karasu's possessiveness. I thought it would work for the twist I was going to add later. You wanna know? Well.............TO BAD YOU HAVE TO WAIT!!!!!! So anyway go to bathroom grab some popcorn take a nap and be ready for the next act Act IV: The Lovers Are Discovered! Until then, adieu! 


	4. Act IV: The Lovers Are Discovered

Konoko: Hello! I'm finally healed from the beating I got from Kurama. Yay for me. anyway I'm pleased to announce that I'll be able to update more often now. Because of this joyful fact who ever review's this story gets a free scene for them added to the story. Make sure it fits and that I'll like it. So let the contest began. AND HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR! YAY!  
  
Kitsune Rouge  
  
Act VI: The Lovers Are Discovered!  
  
"We will have a new completely modern, entirely electric, bohemian stage spectacular!" Yomi shouted to the employees of the Kitsune Rouge.  
  
Karasu sat beside Kurama who was happy and excited that their deal went through. He stole a glance at the fox who looked at him and gave a nervous smile which he returned. Kurama looked over at Yusuke who sat across the room with Keiko clinging to him. He smiled seductively at the young writer who blushed and smiled warmly. They had been at it like rabbits since the night before and couldn't seem to keep away from each other. When Yomi dismissed everyone to have one last show as Kitsune Rouge the nightclub, Kurama got up to get ready for his last performance as a courtesan. Yomi, however, stopped him. Kurama gave him a questioning glance.  
  
"What is it, Yomi? I have to get ready."  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama, but you won't be able to perform tonight."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Karasu had a few conditions for us to follow before he let us have the money. He doesn't want you to perform unless it's as an actor. He doesn't want anyone but him to see you scantly clad. He doesn't even want me touching you. You belong to him now and if we don't go along with that we could lose the Kitsune Rouge."  
  
"Wait stop! you mean you signed me off as a contract to that psychotic asshole! I don't believe this!"  
  
"If I didn't we wouldn't have had this chance!"  
  
"My! I thought I was a bit More important than that, Yomi!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Like it or not I have no say in it anymore. I can't take you or the Kitsune back!"  
  
"When you had a say in it you just immediately signed me off to him. But I guess that's youkai loyalty for you! Listen, I don't even want you near me anymore! Go to hell. And as for Karasu he isn't going to touch me!"  
  
"Well I wonder how you're gonna pull that one off when you have to have dinner with him tonight!"  
  
"You promised him a dinner with me! Why don't you give him my soul while you're at it!" Kurama yelled to the top of his lungs.  
  
He stopped and coughed violently. Yomi put a hand on his back and stomach to steady him as he fought through his fit. Kurama broke away from him and punched him in the jaw. He glared and ran still coughing. When he reached his room he could barely stay on his feet. Leaning against the door Kurama rested and let his fit subside. Breathing heavily he collapsed on the bed. That's all Yomi ever thinks of. Money, Kurama thought. Well that's fine! Because I belong to no one except Yusuke. Karasu will never own me. NEVER!  
  
He gasped when he felt a hand caress his hair.  
  
"Are you alright, koi?"  
  
Kurama felt his blood run cold as he bolted up right and stood. He gasped in air trying to compose himself. Karasu looked at him a bit concerned.  
  
"Yes I'm alright! I'm just very tired."  
  
"I assume Yomi told you about the contract. I thought that you'd be thrilled."  
  
"Oh! I was!" he lied. "I just get really over worked by surprises. And I was a bit disappointed that I couldn't perform tonight."  
  
"they are undeserving of your beauty," Karasu said backing Kurama into a wall. "Elegance such as yours should be admire by those of true taste such as my self."  
  
Kurama smiled nervously. "You flatter me but I really should rest I have a big day today and I have to get back with Yusuke on the play."  
  
Karasu pressed against Kurama making the fox's panic meter hit the roof. "I'm sure you can spare time for me now." The dark youkai whispered in the fox's ear.  
  
Kurama couldn't think clearly because fear was over running his senses.  
  
"Um, excuse me," a meek voice cried.  
  
Karasu turned allowing Kurama to see who had interrupted. Karasu scowled at the little aqua haired koorime. Kurama sighed with a smile at her. Yukina bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting but we need Kurama to go over some things with us."  
  
"Karasu as much as I would love to continue work must come before play. Excuse me?"  
  
"Fine, I'll see you at dinner tonight then."  
  
Kurama nodded and practically ran to Yukina and led her off. Once they were out of hearing distance Kurama thanked Yukina.  
  
"Boy, you have good timing. I can't thank you enough, Yukina-chan."  
  
She smiled cheerfully. "None necessary. Yusuke would have killed me if I had a chance to stop him and didn't take it!"  
  
Kurama laughed with her.  
  
'Kurama would not be attending the dinner that night or the following night. He and I were stuck together too often to allow it. We were very grateful for that.'  
  
Kurama and Yusuke were making out passionately in Kurama's dressing room. Their scripts, long since forgotten, were still in their hands. They immediately broke apart when Karasu walked in looking for Kurama.  
  
"Still at, fox?"  
  
"Oh, Karasu, there are so many lines to learn I've been trilling them over and over!" Kurama said flushed.  
  
Yusuke looked away hiding his red face behind the script. Karasu eyed him suspiciously. Kurama hugged Karasu's arm to distract him from what ever he was thinking.  
  
"How about an outing together? I could use sometime off."  
  
'Try as he might, Karasu couldn't get Kurama alone. We kept coming up with perfectly legitimate reasons to avoid him. '  
  
Kurama and Karasu were watching the rehearsal of the first stages of the play. Kurama signaled with his eyes for Yusuke to come over. Yusuke nodded and walked over and put his head between their shoulders.  
  
"Kurama-san, I haven't finished writing that new scene um 'will the lovers be meeting at the sitar player's humble abode scene?' and I was wondering could you help me with later tonight."  
  
"Koi," Karasu said. "I already had a dinner planned for us in the rose tower tonight."  
  
"Oh well we could try another time."  
  
Kurama look of mock anger. "How dare you, Yusuke! It can't wait until tomorrow! 'The Lovers will be meeting in the sitar player's humble abode' scene is the most important in the entire production. We will work on it until I'm completely satisfied!"  
  
"Kurama-" Karasu started.  
  
"Karasu, forgive me. I have to take a rain check." Kurama said standing. " excuse me."  
  
Kurama exited the little scene and Yusuke bowed to Karasu and left as well. Backstage, they found each other a laughed at their plan. Yusuke pushed the red head against the wall and kissed him deeply. Kurama wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Downstairs Karasu stomped angrily to Yomi.  
  
"Karasu-sama. everything set for that dinner in the tower?"  
  
"You might as well eat it yourself! His affections are waning!"  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
"I know how important his work is to him but he's always at it with that goddamn writer!"  
  
Yomi looked up as Karasu was talking and saw Kurama and Yusuke kissing passionately. Karasu, curious as to what Yomi was staring at, turned in the direction of Yomi's sight. Yomi immediately stopped him.  
  
"NO! Karasu-sama. I'll insist that Kurama takes the night off!"  
  
Karasu narrowed his violet eyes at Yomi and agreed. "Fine then. Eight 'o clock ."  
  
As Karasu exited, Yomi cast an enraged glare at the two as they walked off with Yusuke pulling Kurama out of sight. Kurama laughed as Yusuke pressed him against the wall and nibbled at his neck.  
  
"Yusuke! come on now we have to get back to work."  
  
"To hell with work!" Yusuke spouted kissing Kurama.  
  
Kurama pulled away regretfully. "Stop Yusuke someone's going see. Now you go back to work!"  
  
"Alright but I will see ya to night?"  
  
Kurama looked down to if Yomi was anywhere insight and then back Yusuke.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Eight 'o clock?"  
  
"yes! Now go!"  
  
Yusuke gave a goofy grin and walked away. Kurama laughed and walked in the opposite direction bumping dead into Yomi. He didn't like the look the taller youkai was giving him.  
  
"Hello Yomi."  
  
"Are you mad?! Karasu holds the deeds to the Kitsune Rouge! He's bought you a beautiful new dressing room; he's spending a fortune on you; he wants to make you a star! And you're dallying with that bastard Yusuke!"  
  
"Yomi what are you-"  
  
"I saw you together!" He yelled.  
  
The fox backed down and away from him. He looked away and tried to play it off. "It's nothing! It's just an infatuation...it's nothing." Kurama whispered.  
  
"The infatuation will end. Go to the boy and tell him its over! Karasu expects you in the tower at eight!"  
  
Yomi stomped off leaving Kurama alone to think about his next move. The encounter with Yomi and all the worrying was taking it's toll on Kurama. That's it then, he thought. I have to tell Yusuke it's over before I get us both into more trouble. But I can't leave him. what am I going to do?  
  
"If I should die this very moment...I wouldn't fear" he sang in almost a whispered.  
  
"For I've never known completeness like being here...wrapped in the warmth of you...loving....every breath of you."  
  
Kurama felt his heart rate increase again. "Why live life" he whispered. "From dream to dream" he inhaled sharply. " and dread the day...." He couldn't breathe any longer as another severe coughing fit took over him.  
  
'how could I have known....in those last fatal days. An force darker than jealousy and stronger than our love began to wilt my desert rose.'  
  
Blood trickled down the side of Kurama's mouth. He quickly wiped it away holding on to the dresser for support. He gasped and coughed but nothing could relieve the tightness in his chest. With a final gasp Kurama fell to the floor with a flow of blood coming from his mouth. He barely heard Yukina's gasp before he was lost to the endless abyss.  
  
Yusuke waited in his apartment for Kurama but the fox was late. He suddenly felt suspicious the Yomi had coaxed Kurama into going to the diner with Karasu. As the hours passed he the suspected the worse; Kurama had lied to him and went to Karasu on his own. Like Yusuke, Karasu stood in the rose tower waiting. He was, for lack of a better word, pissed off! Yomi stood on the balcony wondering where the hell Kurama was. George came up beside him and whispered,  
  
"The duke's leaving!"  
  
"Wait Karasu! Um...Um HE'S CONFESSING!"  
  
Karasu gave Yomi a spiteful unbelieving look. "Confessing?! What kind of fool do you take me for Yomi?"  
  
"Well he was on his way here and he had the strangest desire to go to a priest and um confess his sins. You see he wanted to be cleansed of his former life. He looked upon tonight as his...um wedding night!"  
  
Karasu walked towards Yomi and stared him calculatingly. "His wedding night?"  
  
"Yeah....he's like a blushing bride, er groom, or what ever. He told me that you make him feel..." Yomi looked around as if to make sure no one was listening. " Virgin."  
  
Karasu eyes took a new sinister light. "Virgin?"  
  
"You know, touched for the very first time."  
  
"Virgin."  
  
Yomi nodded. "He said that it feels so good inside, when you hold him and you touch him."  
  
"Virgin.." Karasu repeated smirking beneath his mask.  
  
"He made it through the wilderness somehow. He made it though! He didn't know how lost he was until he found you!"  
  
Frighteningly enough Yomi stared singing. "He was beat; incomplete. He had been had! He was sad and blue. But you made him feel. Yes you ma-a-a-a-ade him feel shiny and new ooooh. Like a virgin!"  
  
The servants even jumped in. "Like a virgin."  
  
"Touched for the very first time!"  
  
Yomi and the servants: "Like a vir-ir-ir-ir-irgin!"  
  
Yomi: "When your hearts beat, both in time! Gonna give you all his love. His fear is fading fast. He saving it all-"  
  
servants: "FOR YOU!"  
  
Yomi: "only love can last!"  
  
Yomi grabbed one of the table cloths and wrapped it around his head and pranced around like a virgin maiden. Karasu sweatdropped at the sight.  
  
Yomi: "He's so fine!"  
  
serv.: " HE'S SO FINE!"  
  
Yomi: "And he's thine" (I wonder if the person who made this song knows that 'thine' is not a word? Konoko: Shut up Yomi you're ruining the moment!)  
  
Serv. : "AND HE'S THINE"  
  
Yomi: "He'll be yours to the end of time! Cause you made him feel he has nothing to hide!"  
  
Yomi shoved Karasu on a rotating bed as he and the others danced around him.  
  
Yomi: "Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time!"  
  
Serv.: "VERY FIRST TI-I-I-I-IME!"  
  
Yomi: "when you hold him and you touch him...OH!"  
  
They spun Karasu round and round until he was too dizzy to make sense and the psycho youkai joined in on the singing.  
  
"he's so fine. And he's mine. He makes me strong, he makes me bold. Now his love's thawed out. Yeas his lo-o-o-o-ove thawed out; what was scared and cold."  
  
Karasu stalked up on Yomi who backed away with a sweatdrop eclipsing his head. Yomi turned and ran screaming like a little girl with Karasu after him.  
  
Yomi: "LIKE A VIRGIN!"  
  
Karasu: "Feels so good inside! When I hold him and I touch him and oooh!'  
  
Karasu chased Yomi onto one of the table where Yomi sat leaning away from Karasu as the dark youkai towered over him. They finished with a harmonizing finally.  
  
Yo & Ka: "LIKE A VIR-IR-GIN!"  
  
They danced around together and struck a pose.  
  
A/n: hmm.that was some horrifying stuff. Anyway hope it was up to par. I kinda rushed this but the next two are going to be the best cause they both contain my two favorite songs in the movie. So stay tuned and tell me what you think! Kay! See ya soon in ACT V: Come What May! 


	5. Act V: Come What May

Konoko: Wuz up. How are ya'll. We come to one of my favorite songs out of the entire movie. "Come What May" take it away Hakana!  
  
Hakana: ::dressed in a news reporter suit along side Hiei who's holding a camera looking very annoyed:: hi, it's Hakana! I'm live backstage of the awesome fic Kitsune Rouge by Konoko. ::lowers voice to a whisper:: now lets go get some secret footage of the actors. Come on Hiei.  
  
Hiei: this has got to be the most idiotic thing she's made us do.  
  
Hakana: hey be quiet before she puts us in a Kuwabara/Hiei and a Hakana/Karasu fic! Now here we are back stage. And there's Kurama the Desert Rose of our play and my dear brother. Oh and there's Yusuke the spirit detective, with the most off-key voice I have ever heard!  
  
Yusuke(in the background) HEY!  
  
Hakana: and Kurama has the greatest male alto voice! Hiei you agree? Hiei?..........Hiei? Konoko, Hiei's gone missing.  
  
Konoko: where shorty at?.....::hears singing::....what's that?  
  
Hakana: ::ears turns straight up:: I hear it. it's beautiful.  
  
::both look behind the curtain to see Kuwabara and keiko practicing El Tango de la Roxanne. Kuwabara was singing::  
  
Hakana & Konoko: Kuwabara can sing?!  
  
Konoko: that is impossible! You're telling me that air-headed baka has the makings for a freakin' state choir?!  
  
Hakana: um...maybe not. ::points to Kuwabara's mouth:: he's lip singing!  
  
Konoko: then who's.......... :: looks off to the side and sees Hiei on a recording microphone.:: AH HAH! I knew that voice was too deep for Kuwabara! Hiei you bastard you're filling the voice for Kuwabara. What possessed you to do something nice for Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei: ::sweatdrops and looks down:: Yukina ask me too.  
  
Hakana & Konoko: Understandable.  
  
Konoko: any way let's get on with this. PLACES EVERYONE! LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION!  
  
Kitsune Rouge  
  
Act V: Come What May  
  
'Yomi's brilliant lies saved us all again. But no lie, no matter how brilliant, could save Kurama.........'  
  
Yomi, Botan and George stood around the unconscious fox. In the hall Shizuru and Yukina listened anxiously. The doctor begin putting on his coat and hat. He looked at the three with a sad expression.  
  
"Kurama is dying. He has consumption."  
  
Botan gasped and began crying. Yomi just held a look of astonishment, shaking his head in total denial.  
  
"Can't be! My little kit is dying. He mustn't know, Botan! The show must go on."  
  
(Konoko: In case you have no idea what consumption is. It's tuberculosis also known as black lung disease. It makes you cough blood and slowly kills you. Yusuke: how cheery.)  
  
Kurama lay propped up in Yusuke's bed, while the detective/writer typed away on the lap top. He cast glances at Kurama who seemed dazed as he coughed every now and then. He looked down at the paragraph he had been typing and read it in his mind.  
  
All night, the sitar player had waited and for the first time, he felt the cold stab of jealousy.........  
  
Yusuke looked over at Kurama who avoided his gaze. That must be it, Yusuke thought. He's so ashamed to face me.  
  
Yusuke stood and walked over to where Kurama rested. He put a hand on the red-heads shoulder. Kurama jumped slightly and looked towards him with weary eyes.  
  
"Kurama,...where were you last night?"  
  
Kurama turned away. "I told you. I was sick."  
  
Yusuke didn't buy it. He instead put more pressure on the subject. "You don't have to lie to me."  
  
Kurama turned to him; his emerald orbs filled with hurt. He sighed shaking his head. Standing he moved towards the window away from Yusuke.  
  
"That's it. we have to end it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It has to stop. it has to stop now! Every one knows about us. Yomi even knows. It won't be too long before Karasu finds out. I don't even want to think about what he'll do to us. This just has to end. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"No, I won't let it. I love you too much to just let this go."  
  
"If you love me then you will. On opening night, I have to sleep with Karasu......and the jealousy will drive you mad......" Kurama whispered lowering his head.  
  
A much needed silence overtook the both of them. Kurama only stared out the window. Yusuke sat there thinking. He decisively got up and paced to his mate. He took Kurama's face in his hands and gazed into the pools of emerald green.  
  
"I'll right a song about it. and we'll put it in the play."  
  
"No-"Yusuke silenced him with a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"And no matter how screwed up things get. You can just hear it, or whistle it or hum it or sing it and it'll help you remember that I love you and that we're stronger than this. I swear I won't get jealous."  
  
Kurama shook his head with his eyes filling with crystal tears. "things don't work that way here, Yusuke. we just have to stop."  
  
Kurama walked away from him and leaned on the window sill, ready to cry at how difficult Yusuke was making this. Yusuke sighed in frustration. He plopped down on the bed. Softly he started singing their song.  
  
"Never knew......I could feel like this"  
  
Kurama looked back at him sad faced. Yusuke continued.  
  
"It's like I've never seen the sky......before."  
  
Yusuke snuck up on the fox and slowly wrapped his arms around him. He sang in the redhead's ear.  
  
"Want to vanish inside your kiss......Everyday I'm lovin' you......more and more."  
  
The next day they were in practice. Yusuke was fitting in the new song.  
  
"This next song is new. It's to remember that no matter how bad things are they know they love each other."  
  
Kurama smiled at him lovingly.  
  
"Lets take it from your part Kuwabara."  
  
"Right" Kuwabara cleared his throat. "Fear not, my love we will conduct our love affair right under the maharaja."  
  
Yusuke continued to sing.  
  
"Seasons may change. Winter to spring."  
  
A loud thump was heard when Kuwabara hit the floor asleep. Everyone threw their scripts up frustrated. But Yusuke and Kurama weren't paying attention.  
  
"but I love you......until the end of time."  
  
Kurama had a flash back of when he first came up with the song. Yusuke held him close singing in his ear.  
  
"Come what may.......Come what may, I will love you, until my dying day."  
  
A few days later, Karasu had requested another outing with Kurama. Yusuke came along carrying the picnic basket with a pissed expression. When the dark youkai wasn't looking Kurama and Yusuke worked on their song.  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves in such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such waste. It all revolves around you."  
  
They continued in the practice hall.  
  
"And there's no mountain too high. No river to wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side!.....Storm clouds may gather, stars may collide....."  
  
Yusuke: but I love you...  
  
Kurama: I love you  
  
Yusuke: till the end  
  
Kurama: until the end  
  
Y&K: Of time....Come what may......Come what may.......I will love you.......  
  
Shizuru worked her hands over the ivory keys as Yusuke told Hiei his last line.  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."  
  
The day after they were reviewing the play for Karasu. They were singing the finale which was the lovers' secret song. Keiko eyed Kurama and Yusuke with great jealousy as they sung more to each other than for the show. She sauntered to the duke and casually stood by him. she smacked her lips.  
  
"This ending's stupid! why would the courtesan fall for the penniless writer!" she exclaimed with a smirk.  
  
Crass looked at her in confusion. Keiko covered her mouth in mock shame.  
  
"Oops! I mean sitar player," she said nodding her head to Yusuke.  
  
Karasu looked at Yusuke then Kurama. Their eyes were locked with each other. He suddenly felt a fool. All that time. How could he have missed. He narrowed his eyes in anger. Keiko, feeling her job was done, walked away with a triumphant smile. Yukina saw this and ran to Hiei who's part was over and told him what happened.  
  
Everyone: Come what may!  
  
Yu & Kur & Kuwa: I will love you  
  
Everyone: Come what may!  
  
Yu & Kur & Kuwa: Yes I will love you!  
  
Everyone: Come what may!  
  
Yu & Kur & Kuwa: I will love you....  
  
Everyone including those three: till my dying day!  
  
They sustained the note for a grand finish. Then all grew quiet as they waited for Karasu's approval. The dark demon stood with an angry look.  
  
"I hate this ending!"  
  
Everyone looked in shock. Kurama threw up his arms in anger and crossed them looking quite annoyed. Yusuke just arched eyebrow. Yomi took the initiative to step up and speak.  
  
"hate the ending?"  
  
"Why would the courtesan choose the sitar player over the maharaja who's offering a life time of security. Once the sitar player satisfies his lust he'll leave the courtesan with nothing. I suggest that in the end the courtesan choose the maharaja."  
  
Yukina meekly stepped up. "I'm sorry, Karasu-sama, but that doesn't fit the bohemian ideas of truth freedom beauty and love-"  
  
"I don't care about your fucking dogma!" Karasu yelled.  
  
Yukina jumped behind Hiei frightened. Yusuke was beginning to get hot under the collar with the way the discussion was going.  
  
"Why shouldn't the courtesan choose the maharaja?!"  
  
"BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"  
  
Everyone turned to Yusuke with wide eyes. Kurama looked at him wide-eyed and angry. Yusuke cleared his throat.  
  
"Him....doesn't love him."  
  
Karasu turned cold narrowed eyes to Kurama who looked back with a racing heart. Keeping his dark purple orbs on the fox he spoke to Yomi in a commanding voice.  
  
"The ending will be rewritten without the lovers secret song. It will be ready for the performance tomorrow night!"  
  
Yomi stuttered. "K-Karasu, that'll be impossible!"  
  
Kurama knew something had to be done. He stepped in to the conversation.  
  
"Yomi! Poor Karasu is being treated appallingly!" he said loudly.  
  
He slowly walked down the stairs towards Karasu. "Sorry, but these silly humans let their imagination run away with them!" Kurama stood only two feet away from Karasu keeping his eyes on the taller demon.  
  
"How about we sit down and have a little dinner and then afterwards we can let Yomi know how we want the story to end, hmm?"  
  
Karasu looked down at the seductive red head then cut his eyes at Yusuke who looked away in both anger and embarrassment. He smirked and turned back to Kurama. He acquiesced with a nod.  
  
"That will be perfect, love."  
  
"Eight 'o clock then."  
  
Afterwards, Kurama paced down the hall removing part of his costume. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. He gasped when a pair of hands pulled him aside. Yusuke held the fox close from behind, burying his face in the silky red locks of his love's hair.  
  
"I don't want you to sleep with him, Kurama." Yusuke whispered.  
  
"He could destroy everything we worked so hard for, Yusuke."  
  
"I don't care! I don't want him to touch you! Not that way!"  
  
"It's for us. if I don't go he'll kill us all. I have to. just try to remember it's for us."  
  
"I can't. I can't just let you-"  
  
"You promised. You promised me you wouldn't be jealous, you-"Kurama turned his head to face him partly. Looking deep into the writer's chestnut eyes. "It'll be alright"  
  
"No it won't-"  
  
"Yes it will. I promise. When you wake up tomorrow I'll be at be at your side."  
  
"I just can't-"  
  
"shhh" Kurama whispered putting a finger to the detective's lips. "come......what.......may"  
  
Yusuke nodded. "come what may."  
  
He let the fox go and watched with depressed eyes as Kurama left to get dressed. This was it. this would decide everything and it was all Yusuke's fault.  
  
A/N: damn Yusuke! you outta feel like shit! But any way hi! Next up is ACT VI: The Show Must Go On! See ya there! ^ ^. 


	6. Act VI: Why Does My Heart Cry

Konoko: ::Yawn and stretch.:: It's early mornin' and I'm tired than a mofo, but because I love my reviewers I'm continuing the story. Oh and I'm changing this chapter title because I wanted to save on with the show for the next one. After all, this song deserves its own chapter.  
  
Hiei: So how exactly are we going to pull this off. Kuwabara has a sore throat and I'm not dancin' with Keiko! I don't care what you're paying me.  
  
Konoko: I'm not paying any of you!  
  
Yusuke: More reason we shouldn't be here. But you trapped us all here so not like we can do anything.  
  
Kurama: Back to the matter at hand what are we going to do?  
  
Kuwabara: Don't know why your stressin' Konoko! I the mighty Kuwabara will over come this sickness before the show starts!  
  
Konoko: Which will be in the next line if you don't shut up!  
  
Kurama: How did he even sing the first time.  
  
Hakana: Hiei filled in for him  
  
Konoko: That's it! Hiei you're doing a voice over!  
  
Kuwabara: No way I'm letting that lil two-forty shorty take my part!  
  
Konoko: If I were you I'd shut it before I sick Ashley on you! You now how much she loves Hiei!  
  
Kuwabara & Hiei: O_O()  
  
Hiei: Please don't bring her in on this!  
  
Konoko: Well now. Kuwabara will still perform, Hiei will sing as the voice over and everything will be back on track! Lets get it started! Take it away Hakana!  
  
Hakana: ::Race car hottie outfit:: and now lets get it on guys! The moment you've all been waiting for. LIGHTS, CAMERA,......AND ACTION!  
  
Act VI: Why Does My Heart Cry  
  
'Kurama had gone to the tower to save us all. And our part...all we could do was wait. '  
  
All the employees of the Kitsune Rouge sat in the main dance hall lounging. They did their bests to act normal, to drink and laugh. But each, in his or her own heart, was genuinely worried about their star performer. Kurama had left not an hour ago and already they were on edge. In the rose tower Kurama slowly walked into the room. A table had been set with beautiful crystal and china. The center piece filled with freshly cut roses. Kurama wore all black tonight. His hair had been tied back in a small bun with long pieces flowing from it. His clothes were a black velvet tunic that clung to his body and a single rose was printed near his breast with the stem trailing down to the pans. The sleeves were long and flaring a bit almost covering his hands. The dark maroon sash tied on his side and hung down brushing the floor as he walked towards Karasu. The dark youkai eyed Kurama's exquisite beautify from by the mantle of the fire place.  
  
"Karasu, love. I hope I haven't kept you waiting." Kurama said in a soft alluring tone.  
  
Karasu reached out and touched the fox's soft pale face. Fighting the urge to pull away, Kurama forced himself to lean into the caress. He watched with hardened green eyes as Karasu bent down and kissed his mouth. The red head closed his eyes trying to see Yusuke's face and remember it was for their love. Inside the hall, Yusuke took another glass of absinthe from Yukina as she sat between him and her brother. Hiei sat rubbing his temple. Yukina took his hand trying to quell his anger. No amount of comforting could heal Yusuke's disposition, though. It wasn't fair at all. Kurama had to suffer for his own stupidity. He should've ended it when Kurama gave him the chance. Keiko strutted to Yusuke with little to nothing on. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smirked at the glare on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Shakespeare!" She said squeezing his cheek. "You'll get your ending. Once the Karasu gets his end-in."  
  
Yusuke in a fit of rage back handed Keiko and shoved her to the floor. She got up and was about to hit him back but was restrained by Kuwabara.  
  
"You keep your filthy hands off me, Yusuke!" She yelled.  
  
"You're one to talk when you've slept with half the Makai!" Yusuke spat back.  
  
Kuwabara took Keiko aside as Yukina pushed Yusuke back into his seat. Her eyes pleaded with him to stay calm.  
  
"We're all on edge, Yusuke. Please don't make it worse.," Yukina pleaded.  
  
Kuwabara calmed Keiko who was slowly loosing her anger and composing herself. Kuwabara confronted Yusuke.  
  
"Never fall in love with someone who sells their self! It always ends bad!"  
  
Kurama ran a hand through his hair trying to stay composed. "The boy has this ridiculous obsession with me. I mean I indulge his fantasies because he's talented. We need him. But only until tomorrow night. Then I can devote all my time to you, my love."  
  
"I see. So, to keep him there, you used your charms to make him love you. how conniving you are, love."  
  
Kurama cast a sexy smirk at him. "I can't help it. I am a youko, after all."  
  
Kuwabara walked down the steps to the dance floor, talking at the same time.  
  
"We have a dance. In the brothels of Hokkaido, Japan." He looked over and Shizuru who started up the violinist and went to the piano striking the keys softly. A tango introduction filled the room. Kuwabara continued. "It tells the story...of a prostitute!" The spotlight fell on Keiko and the others laughed and jeered. Keiko, in good nature now, laughed and made her way down to the floor. She stood a few feet away from Kuwabara. She continued for him.  
  
"And a man, who falls in love... with her."  
  
Yusuke watched with interest. There was actually a dance to this predicament. Shizuru's violinist hit starting note of the tango and the pianist struck the keys with force signaling the dancers to start. Keiko struck the floor with her high heels and walked to her partner with the beat. They reached a foot away. Kuwabara was the first to speak.  
  
"First, there is desire!"  
  
Keiko slid close to Kuwabara their faces never touching but the move still intimate. It symbolized their attraction. In the tower at that exact moment, Karasu kissed Kurama with passion and longing. Keiko spoke.  
  
"Then, passion!"  
  
Kuwabara grabbed Keiko's forearm and spun her. Keiko fell onto Kuwabara when she stopped. Simultaneously Kurama put a reluctant arm around Karasu's neck drawing him closer trying to appear willing. He caressed her back as she suddenly looked off at one of the other men inviting him with her eyes. Kuwabara noticed this. He grasped that same arm almost painfully pulling her to face him.  
  
"Then, suspicion!"  
  
Keiko only looked worried for a moment then cast her gaze to another man who worked there. Kuwabara showed his anger by twisting her arm slightly indicating the one feeling Yusuke promised not to feel.  
  
"Jealousy!"  
  
Keiko paid no mind and coaxed another man. Kuwabara then twisted her arm for real making her snap to attention looking at him with fear.  
  
"Anger! Betrayal!"  
  
Yusuke felt his breath quicken as he watched the spectacle. Was this to happen to him? No, his love was too strong. But watching made him question his resolve. Meanwhile, Kurama let a single tear fall down his cheek as Karasu slipped his tongue into the redhead's mouth. Kurama resisted gagging at the invasion. Kuwabara spun Keiko away then brought her back. She placed her hands on his chest as he kept her at arms-length by holding her shoulders. The scene was of her trying to push him away.  
  
"Where love is for the highest bidder!" Kuwabara pulled Keiko close. "There can be no trust! Without trust there is no love!" Kuwabara made Keiko slide down into a lunge. Then, slowly, he brought her up, looking into her frighten eyes.  
  
"Jealousy..." Kuwabara twisted her arm more making her struggle to get free. "Yes. Jealousy..." he shoved her away into one of the other men. Kuwabara put his hands to his head. "Will drive you..." his voice echoed loudly as he shouted the last word. "MAD!!!"  
  
Keiko began letting the other man feel her up as she leaned into the caresses keeping her eyes on Kuwabara all the while. (Kuwabara: okay shrimp voice over! Hiei: Kiss my little shrimp ass!. Konoko: That was cute)  
  
"Roxanne!" Kuwabara sang (lip-sang. Hiei singing)  
  
Keiko turned to her "client" and danced with him.  
  
"You don't have to put on that red light!"  
  
Keiko was spun to another who grabbed her around the waist and began a sliding walk with her.  
  
"Walk the streets for money!"  
  
She then kicked a heeled foot up and then was thrown onto an another who dragged her away from the others.  
  
"You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right!"  
  
Keiko was dipped quickly and passed.  
  
"Roxanne!"  
  
Then three men started crowding her and groping her as she moaned aloud. Kuwabara watched her in hurt and in pity for her.  
  
"You don't have to wear that dress to night!"  
  
Keiko threw her head back as they touched her making her face turn rose red. But the whole time her eyes were kept on Kuwabara. Yusuke knew what that meant. It meant that Keiko was thinking of him no matter what she had to do for money. Was Kurama doing the same.  
  
"Roxanne!"  
  
Keiko was swung around and picked up by one man who held her high in the air as she arched her back in a silent scream.  
  
"You don't have to sell your body to the night!"  
  
Yusuke watched leaning on the railing. He suddenly realized that he had been masking his feelings the whole time. He was jealous. He was angry. And he never felt so betrayed. This dance was his story played out in front of him. He began to think of what Karasu was doing to Kurama. He sang softly but grew louder with each verse.  
  
"His eyes upon your face..."  
  
Kurama looked at Karasu as the tall demon pulled away and just stared at Kurama's face. Keiko was brought down with Kuwabara looking down at her with spite.  
  
"His hand upon your hand..."  
  
Karasu intertwined his and Kurama's hands as he gently pushed the fox against the wall, keeping his eyes on him always. Keiko touched Kuwabara's hand in hopes of forgiveness. But the jealousy had him crazy and he pulled away from her.  
  
"His lips caress your skin..."  
  
Karasu unbuttoned the top of Kurama's tunic and slid the fabric of his neck. He leaned down to sucked the skin where his neck and shoulder. Kurama's breath hitched and he closed his eyes tight. He replayed their song in his head. Keiko tried to kiss Kuwabara but he put a hand in front of her mouth and shoved her away. Yusuke furrowed his eyebrows. He practically shouted  
  
"It's more than I can stand!"  
  
Kuwabara: "OH! Roxanne!"  
  
Everyone began to partner up and dance. Yusuke began to walk away leaving the passionate dance to be played out as his story. Tears were already falling down his face. His tortured soul had come out in the full because that intimate dance.  
  
Yu: Why does my heart cry!  
  
Ku: Roxanne!  
  
Yu: Feelings I can't fight!  
  
Kuwa & Yu: You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me and please, believe me when I say. I Love You.  
  
Everything paused as all turned their eyes to the tower. They studied it as if they could see the happenings inside. Karasu had backed off a breathless Kurama. He touched his possession with gentle fingers.  
  
"When this production proceeds you will no longer be a worthless courtesan, but a star. I have a gift for you."  
  
He took Kurama's hand and led him to a box sitting on the mantle. He had a servant open it for Kurama and the fox gasped at the gift. A beautiful diamond choker with complex design was presented to Kurama. Karasu took it and clasped it around Kurama's neck and kissed the red- head's ear. Kurama was astonished by its beauty but it felt like a cold gift. It was just lifeless and without meaning. Karasu leaned into Kurama's ear.  
  
"Accept it as a gift from this maharaja to his courtesan."  
  
Kurama blushed and calmed himself. He cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"And, uh, the ending?"  
  
Karasu smirked and hugged Kurama around his waist. "Let Yomi keep his fairy tale ending." With that Kurama was turned to face Karasu as he kissed the captive fox. Kurama whimpered under the embrace. He led Kurama to the balcony. Kurama looked up at the moon remembering his first night with Yusuke. 'That moon shines for us, Yusuke.' 'Yeah, that's our moon and no one else's.' He stared at it tears forming in his eyes. I feel so filthy, Kurama thought. Karasu's light touches where ignored by Kurama as he stared at the moon.  
  
Ku: Roxanne!  
  
Yu: Why does my heart cry!  
  
Ku: You don't have to put on that red light! Roxanne!  
  
Yu: Feelings I can't fight.  
  
Ku: You don't have to do your hair tonight! Roxanne!  
  
Yusuke walked out passing the rose tower. He stopped by it and looked at the moon.  
  
Yu: You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me and please! Believe me when I say I LOVE YOU.  
  
Again everything was silent. Kurama looked down and locked eyes with a hurt Yusuke. Yusuke looked back at Kurama and could see the sorrow in his eyes. Kurama blinked and bit his lip. He sang in slow whisper.  
  
"Come what may...I will love you...until my dyeing...." Kurama sighed. "Day..."  
  
Yusuke read his lips and sighed as well and walked off towards his apartment. Kurama jumped suddenly making Karasu stop. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"No!"  
  
Karasu looked at him angered. "No?" He looked down to see Yusuke retreating from the Kitsune Rouge. "I see. Our very own penniless sitar player."  
  
Kurama broke away and headed back inside towards the door only to find it locked from the outside. He turned to Karasu coming in with rage emanating off his form. Kurama backed into the wall. Karasu cornered him.  
  
"Karasu-"  
  
"SHUT UP! "He shouted punching Kurama to the ground.  
  
Kurama picked himself up holding his swelling jaw. Karasu grabbed the fox by his throat and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"You made me believe that you loved me!"  
  
Kurama shook his head sobbing. Karasu ignored his tears and threw him on the floor. He took a fistful of Kurama's hair and forced him to look at him. He slid his hand under back of the choker. Looked up with terrified eyes. The violinist reached a crescendo in the rhythm.  
  
"You used your charms to woo me. now I will take what I want from you and treat you as the whore you are!" He spat breaking the choker from Kurama's neck.  
  
Ku: Roxanne!  
  
Kurama slipped from Karasu's grasp and ran up the balcony stairs to the top. Karasu followed and knocked Kurama down. The dancers had pushed away their female partners and circled a trapped Keiko. Kuwabara was among them watching in rage at the prostitute. Keiko was being violently shoved and groped by the circle of men.  
  
Yu: Why does my heart cry!  
  
Ku: Roxanne!  
  
Karasu stood Kurama up holding him from behind and ripped the front of his tunic groping the humiliated fox. Kurama cried out in pain when Karasu clawed the front of his chest. Keiko was ganged up on until she came to the spot directly across from Kuwabara. She made a run to him as the other men made a run for her.  
  
Yu: Feelings I can't fight!  
  
Ku: ROXANNE!  
  
Karasu tore off the rest of Kurama's top leaving him topless. Kurama fought back digging his nails into Karasu's hands and arms. The dark youkai only ignored it. He trailed his hands down to the waist of the fox's pants and slipped his hand under the elastic. Kurama cried out loud to the night when Karasu grabbed him. Kurama whispered in song.  
  
Karasu and kur: Why does my heart cry!  
  
Kurama shrieked when Karasu bit his shoulder. Yusuke punched the wall singing loud.  
  
All Characters: Feelings I can't FIGHT!  
  
Ku: ROXANNE!  
  
Kurama was thrown on to the bed by the throat. He scooted away shouting for Karasu to stop. In the climax of the music, things went dark for Karasu. Keiko was grabbed and turned by Kuwabara. In the climax of the music, Kuwabara pretended to slit Keiko's throat and Keiko slid down playing dead. She lay on the floor lifeless as Kurama lay on the bed unmoving looking down at unconscious Karasu. The youkai's head was swelling. Hiei stood breathing hard having run up the stairs. Kurama looked at him with wide eyes. He crawled to Hiei and fell against him sobbing and embarrassed. Hiei wrapped his arms around the fox. This was going to be hell on them all.  
  
A/N: wow that was intense. I actually got into that chapter. Anyway don't flame me! the semi-rape scene had to be done. It's in the movie though I exaggerated a bit. I'm a writer what do you expect anyway I hope you enjoyed this and thanks to all my loyal fans for making me continue! 


	7. Act VII: The Show Must Go on

Konoko: ::Congratulating the cast on a very successful number:: that was wonderful Hiei. I expected no less considering I heard Wild Wind with you and Kurama. You were awesome! And Yusuke you played that out cold! And Keiko that was just beautiful between; you and Kuwabara I don't know who played the dance better. And Kurama that was wonderful. You should think about goin' into Movie dramas!  
  
Hakana: Um Konoko. We have a problem.  
  
Kurama: Let me guess Karasu?  
  
Konoko: he still won't come out?!  
  
Hiei: he's probably still pissed about that blow to the head.  
  
Konoko: oh no! he is not ruinin' my damn fic! ::stomps to Karasu's dressing room and kicks down the door:: RAVEN!  
  
Karasu: O.O() ::cringe::  
  
Konoko: ::Holding the diamond bat:: You either get your demonic psychopathic masochistic egotistical bitch ass out there and ready or I swear I'm going to put you into a damn coma!  
  
Karasu: ::rushes out in a hurry with his tail between his legs::  
  
Yu Yu cast : OO ()  
  
Yusuke: some one's pmsy!  
  
Hakana: Nope she's just a little stressed.  
  
Kurama: must be that flu she's been suffering from.  
  
Kuwabara: it's a shame they haven't found a cure for that.  
  
Kurama: there is one.  
  
Konoko: seriously? ::starry eyed with red nose::  
  
Yusuke: ::points at the nose:: with your complexion that should be impossible!  
  
Konoko: ::whacks him with the bat:: you were saying Kurama?  
  
Kurama: sorry but it's a plant in the Makai.  
  
Konoko: ::screams in frustration then sneezes like a mouse. Turns a glare to the cast:: Not ONE word.  
  
Yusuke: okay :: counts on fingers:: how bout three.  
  
ALL but Konoko: AWWWW! HOW CUTE!!!!  
  
Konoko: :Yells and fries them all with firagra fury:: gotta love FFX . Yomi come here.  
  
Yomi: ::putting out the fire on his jacket:: what?!  
  
Konoko: don't get pissy with me or I'll burn you. you memorized the song?!  
  
Yomi: No shit! ::pat pat pat::  
  
Konoko: I'm warning you don't start with me! Anyway get into character and we'll kick this stuff off.  
  
Yomi: right what ever.  
  
Konoko: Hakana do yo' job.  
  
Hakana: () right ahem. Formal thank you to all who are enjoying the fic for reviewing. And to let you know that her other fic frozen is on total hold until writer's block is over came. And for now she's on this one and in the process of making another until she can complete "Frozen" ......did I miss any thing?  
  
Konoko: ::sneezes:: no of course not. and now ON WITH THE SHOW ::cough hack sputter::  
  
All but Konoko: O O()  
  
Konoko: shut up!  
  
Act VII: The Show Must Go On  
  
Yusuke stood by the window looking dismally at the rose tower. He turned towards the door when he heard hurried footsteps. The door swung open and Kurama stood there gasping with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. He practically flung himself at Yusuke breaking down into more sobs. The detective embraced the redhead and did his best to calm him. Kurama finally spoke in fragments between sobs.  
  
"I couldn't do it. When I got there I felt different and then I saw you and I couldn't go through with it I didn't want to do it! I didn't want to pretend anymore! I don't want lie about anything else!"  
  
"That's right you don't have to pretend on anything. You can stay with me."  
  
"But Yusuke he knows. He saw you! he knew and when I told him I couldn't do he tried to..." Kurama cut himself off with more crying. "I'm sorry I did this to you. Oh Yusuke I love you."  
  
"I know. I love you too. We'll leave. We'll go to my world. No one will ever bother us ever again. We'll leave tonight."  
  
Kurama looked at him surprised. "But what about the show. What about Hiei and Yukina and Shizuru and Kuwabara. We can't leave them."  
  
"They'll come with us! Hiei!"  
  
"What?" he asked leaning in the door way.  
  
"Take Kurama back to his room help him back. Get the Kuwabaras and your sister too. Make sure no one knows where we're going! Got all that?"  
  
Hiei nodded. Kurama smiled as he raced out the room with Hiei. In the tower, Karasu's wound was being treated and he was beyond all definitions pissed. Yomi stood nervously across from him.  
  
"It's that ningen boy. He's bewitched Kurama with words. Find my fox and tell him that the story will end my way and he will come to me when the curtain falls or I'll have the boy killed."  
  
Yomi looked at Karasu then at Tuguro who towered over the sitting demon. "Killed?"  
  
"Killed!"  
  
When back his room, Kurama began to grab any and everything that belonged to him. he changed into a better set of clothes. He began stuffing things from his dresser into a bag but froze when he saw Yomi in the mirror. He whipped around and gazed at the youkai.  
  
"Forgive the intrusion, red."  
  
"You're wasting your time, Yomi."  
  
"Stop it you don't understand. Karasu is going kill Yusuke and anyone else who gets in the way of him getting to you. Unless the play ends his way and you sleep with him tomorrow night he'll kill as many as it takes to get to you. He's obsessed."  
  
Kurama looked at the floor quietly and sighed with a nod to himself. He smirked at Yomi. :"He can't scare us."  
  
"He's a powerful youkai. You know he can do it!"  
  
Kurama didn't say anything. Instead he continued packing. Yomi furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"STOP IT! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! ALL MY LIFE YOU'VE MADE OTHERS BELIEVE I'M WORTH WHAT THEY WOULD PAY FOR ME!" Kurama yelled. "But Yusuke loves me, Yomi. he truly loves me. and that worth more than Karasu could ever offer me. we're leaving together. We're taking Shizuru, Yukina, Kuwabara and Hiei with us. we're going away from you, away from Karasu, away from the KITSUNE ROUGE! Good bye Yomi!"  
  
Kurama grabbed his things and was about to walk out when Yomi spoke again. It stopped him dead his tracks.  
  
"You're dying, Kurama."  
  
Kurama didn't turn. He refused to show the horrified look on his face to Yomi. He whispered softly, "another trick, Yomi?"  
  
"No...the doctor said that you have consumption and...it's slowly killing you."  
  
Kurama suddenly lost the strength to hold his things. They fell to the floor with an echoing thud. A dismal smile crept to the fox's face as his already red eyes spilled more tears.  
  
"I'm dying..." he whispered as he sat down on the bed. He hopelessly laughed and sang. "I was a fool...to...believe. A fool to believe...it all ends today...yes it all ends...today..."  
  
"You have to let him go."  
  
Kurama shook his head. "he'll fight for me."  
  
"Not is he thinks you don't love him."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"It's the only way."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're a wonderful actor. Make him believe you don't care."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"You have too. Use your talent to save him...hurt him to save him."  
  
"NO! I can't do it."  
  
"You have to. the show must go on...Kurama we're creatures of the underworld...we can't afford to love. The world outside ours is not made for us."  
  
Kurama watched the sleeping caged bird Yusuke had found for him. he suddenly felt like that bird. No hope escaping his cage.  
  
"Today's the day...  
  
Yomi & Kur: when dream-ing...  
  
Kur: ends...  
  
Yomi trudged down the stairs of the still under construction stage. He muttered to himself as he walked.  
  
"Another hero...another mindless crime...behind the curtain...in the pantomime." He looked toward Kurama's door and lifted his voice to sing. "On and on, does anybody know what we are living for. what ever happened we leave it all to chance. another heartache, another failed romance. On and on, does anybody know what we are living for..."  
  
Yomi looked out from the top of the stage to where the audience would be seated. He stood there trying to remember the reason for all this nightmarish pain. It had to go on. It just had to. why? He couldn't answer it. it just had to keep going.  
  
"The show must go on! The show must go on. Outside the dawn is breaking on the stage that holds our final destiny! "  
  
He was joined by some of the prostitutes along with Yukina and Shizuru.  
  
"The show must go on. The show must go on!"  
  
Kurama sat in the mirror preparing himself for his greatest performance, to break Yusuke heart. "Inside my heart is breaking...my make up maybe flaking...but my smile...still stays on!"  
  
"The show must go! The show must go on!"  
  
Yomi had made to the audience portion of the theater as Kurama appeared center stage.  
  
Kurama: I'll top the bill! I'll earn the kill! I have to find the will to carry on with the...  
  
Yomi & Kur: On with the  
  
Kurama: On with the show!  
  
Yomi watched Kurama walk towards him with cold eyes. Kurama stopped just on the side of him.  
  
"On with the show." Yomi muttered.  
  
Kurama took a deep breath.  
  
Chorus: The show  
  
Yomi & Chorus: the show must go on!  
  
Kurama walked out of the theater holding his head high. When he reached Yusuke's apartment, he found the detective gazing through the window. The boy turned to him.  
  
"Hey, Kurama. You ready to leave."  
  
"Y-Yusuke...Karasu came to me last night...and he apologized for everything that happened. He offered me everything...everything I ever dreamed of...but on one condition...I must never ever see you again."  
  
"What?! what are you tryin' to say?"  
  
"I don't expect you to understand! The difference between you and me is that you can leave anytime you want. But I can't. the Kitsune Rouge is a part of who I am. It's my home, I'm sorry!"  
  
Yusuke gave him a disbelieving look. "NO! No something's off. what happened. Tell me the truth!"  
  
Kurama turned away to leave but Yusuke grabbed him and turned him around.  
  
"Kurama, why are you doing this. tell me the truth."  
  
"The truth? The truth is...I am the hindu courtesan...and I choose the maharaja." Kurama said pushing Yusuke away and leaving the detective in his sorrow.  
  
The rain poured down on Yusuke as he banged at the gates of the Kitsune Rouge.  
  
"KURAMA!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Two of the bouncers tore him away from the gate. He fought them which resulted in a black eye for him. Yukina and Hiei found him lying in front of the establishment. Yukina lowered her head as Hiei picked Yusuke up and walked/dragged him out of the rain to their place. Yukina healed his eye while Hiei started a fire in their small fire place. Yusuke didn't move nor speak the whole time. Yukina gazed at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Yusuke...listen you might see us as a bunch of drunken vice-ridden hopeless people. But we know a lot things. Like about art and...and love. Probably because, though we don't admit, we long for it with every fiber of our being. Keiko may come off as evil to you but because she was made that way over time. She had talent too but she lost it when she lost someone she loved. Love plays a big part in the way we operate here. Though it may seem nonexistent or fake from time to time...the real thing is still there. The same goes for you and Kurama. He loves you I know he does. There's a reason he's pushing you away I know it. but unless you fight for him there won't be away to save what you have...believe me Yusuke...he didn't want to do this. I know he didn't and if you love him the way you say you do then you know it too."  
  
"Stop..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop it. just go away!"  
  
"But Yusuke, you're not well enough to be left-"  
  
"GO AWAY!" he yelled.  
  
Yukina pouted. "because I understand I won't take this personally." She rose and walked out the room. Hiei stood and looked at Yusuke.  
  
"Don't be angry because she right. it's your problem that you won't except it."  
  
'I wanted to shut out what the twins had said. But their words had filled me with doubt. And so I had to know...I had to return to the Kitsune Rouge one last time.'  
  
A/N: alright the final chapter of Kitsune Rouge is next. This was a fun fic. And I have a bonus chapter coming up a little song fic. So see ya next time in Act VIII: The Finale! 


	8. Act VIII: The Finale!

Konoko: Well guys this it. The last act in this tale. You guys can't tell me you didn't enjoy it!  
  
Kurama: I actually liked it after it got good and started.  
  
Yusuke: yeah.  
  
Yukina: I actually got more than a line it so I'm happy.  
  
Hiei: I'm still on the boa thing.  
  
Yomi: I got to sing so that's good enough for me.  
  
Kuwabara: I hate I couldn't sing too.  
  
Konoko: trust, we didn't want you to.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey!  
  
Karasu: I still hate it!  
  
Yu Yu cast: shouldn't have said that.  
  
Karasu: :WHACK: . Actually I loved this fic because Konoko said I did and Konoko knows all.  
  
Konoko: that's right. Good boy! :Bat swung over her shoulder. Once again thank you reviewers for making this masterpiece possible and seeing it through all the way to my climatic finale of grammatical proportion!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: can you say that last part in English  
  
Kurama: in other words the last parts big  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: Oh  
  
Konoko: so who's ready to see this chapter through?!  
  
Yu Yu gang: WE ARE! and when this chapter passes. you can kiss our yu yu asses.  
  
Konoko: :growl: now what the hell were you guys thinking? I'm not letting you leave until at least some of you are utterly embarrassed!  
  
Kuwabara: :scratching his head like the idiot he is: wonder what she means by that?  
  
Yusuke: who cares this is the last chapter!  
  
Konoko: Ah but you forget there's a bonus chapter! :evil cackle:  
  
Kuwabara: who agrees that that was the scariest thing she's done so far?  
  
:all raise their hands:  
  
Konoko: screw you guys! Any way can we start?!  
  
Yusuke: yes please! Lets get this over with!  
  
Konoko: lets get it started. ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Yusuke: Thank god that's the last time I have to hear that!!  
  
Kitsune Rouge  
  
Act VIII: The Finale  
  
Yusuke handed over the laptop to the youkai pawnshop owner. (AN: youkai are just like black folk! They gotta have pawn shop. I should know my cousin owns one. That and a bootleg CD business that only ten people know about- Yusuke: Shut up! This parts about me! Konoko: Why you- :everyone holds her down: )  
  
The youkai eyed Yusuke. "getting money to see the show at the Kitsune, ningen."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "yeah, it'll be the last time I'll ever go."  
  
"HE'S MINE!"  
  
In the Kitsune rouge had been successful so far. No one had back down and all was running smooth. Kurama had gotten himself to hold for the play and tried his best not to think about what was to happen after the show. Instead his best show smile stayed on all the while he was coughing more and more blood between acts. Breathing became a chore and dancing made his chest burn more than ever. It was funny actually. If he died before the show was through then he'd never have to see Karasu again. He'd be free of the Kitsune Rouge forever. He watched the show from behind the curtain waiting for his cue. Listening to the chorus sing in Hindu and dance the exotic dances they had worked so hard to get right. Kurama smiled. They all looked so happy no matter what was going on behind the scenes. He watched Yomi's acting, laughing at the horned youkai as he skittered across the stage as the maharaja. That smile soon faded when he spotted Karasu in the crowd of humans and refined youkai. A bouquet of blood roses sat at his side as he watched the show with little interest. He heard the music reaching a climax and hurried to get to his place. Two men lifted him up holding on to his ankles. Kurama held his hands above his head crossed. He tilted his head back and vocalized until he was set down. He coughed slightly causing a slight break in the music. He then resumed his position, spinning and belly dancing. The music came to halt when he said the fist word and resumed with a heavy bass.  
  
"Kiss...Hand...Roses, best friend.  
  
"Kiss...Grand...Roses best friend."  
  
The men circled around the fox as he slid down and lay on his back.  
  
"youkai cold. Men old. And we all lose our charms in the end."  
  
He stood in one swept up motion and belly danced around the circle. He vocalized with the beat of the music and sang with chorus.  
  
Chorus& Kurama: Roses are a-  
  
Chorus: Roses are a-  
  
Kurama was lifted and held up on his back as a woman clasped the cold diamond choker around his neck. Karasu's gift...  
  
Chorus: Roses are a...  
  
Put Kurama down as he slowly walked forward.  
  
"Fox's... best...friend..." Kurama looked away from the crowd as Yomi came up and wrapped his arms around the fox. He placed a hand on the fox's face and an arm around his waist possessively.  
  
"He is mine."  
  
"He is mine," Karasu whispered with satisfaction.  
  
Botan helped Kurama drink the rest of the medicine the doctor prescribed for him. Kurama's body had begun rejecting it, which meant he was getting worse. Botan had to force him to take large gulps of it to keep him from coughing.  
  
"There, that's enough, Botan. I can't take anymore," Kurama whispered gasping.  
  
"You'll be alright for the rest of the show?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry."  
  
Botan nodded. Yukina, dressed in the Hindu clothes for the play, walked beside Kuwabara. She expressed to him her curiosity as to why Kurama broke up with Yusuke.  
  
"There has to be something stopping Kurama from running away with us and Yusuke."  
  
"How bout one is Karasu and the other is-"Kuwabara fell backwards asleep.  
  
Yukina gasped and followed his rolling body down the stairs. Kuwabara's unconscious form landed next Yusuke. Yukina followed and froze when she saw him.  
  
"Yusuke!" she said happily. "You didn't leave us."  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "you're leaving with me when the curtain falls."  
  
"And Kurama?"  
  
Yusuke went quiet. He smiled a little. "If he drops this act then we can all leave together."  
  
Yukina hugged him. She pulled away and removed Kuwabara's jacket and handed it to Yusuke. "Here. It'll make it easier to travel back stage. They'll think you're one of us."  
  
"Thanks 'kina-chan"  
  
"anything for a friend!"  
  
Yusuke left her while she put Kuwabara someplace safe. (imagine what a chore that was). He looked around for Kurama's dressing room. He memorized the play so that meant he only had three minutes before Kurama had to go onstage. Unknown to him Tuguro saw the detective. The tall demon followed Yusuke from a distance waiting for the moment to do him in. He searched until he found Kurama coming out from his room with Botan. He stopped when he saw Yusuke right in front of him. A silence took over the mood. Yusuke took the chance to look over Kurama's costume. He looked so elegant in the all white sleeveless tunic. The solid gold sash tied like an obi in the back and the fabric dragged the floor. The front was opened slightly for show and his hair had been pulled back away from his face with a fashioned diamond clip holding it together. Yusuke blinked and shook his head. Kurama did the same. He cast his eyes away from the detective.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, Yusuke. Leave. "He said coldly walking past Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke painfully grabbed Kurama's arm holding him back. "Have to pay you for what you did."  
  
Kurama refused to look at him. "It isn't necessary. Just leave." He said jerking away.  
  
"No! You made me believe you loved me and I think it's necessary to pay what I owe you, Kurama!" He growled.  
  
Kurama glared at him and marched off towards the stage entrance. Yusuke followed determined. Kurama saw Tuguro on the other side of the stage. His eyes grew wide and turned to Yusuke trying to deter the detective from the other side.  
  
"Listen Yusuke I told you to leave. I don't want you here! If you want me to say it again then I will! I DONT LOVE YOU! I NEVER DID!" He cried painfully gasping.  
  
This hit Yusuke hard and he grabbed Kurama's arm and squeezed it tightly making the fox wince. Kurama struggled with this until they were in front of the stage where the curtain began to lift. Kurama had gone down on his knees trying to make Yusuke let go. When the curtain lifted the audience stared at the tearstained face of the lead actor and the new man. They gasped and murmured to each other. Karasu's eyes narrowed into an enraged expression. Yukina and Hiei looked down from the rafters at the two.  
  
"This is not good, I take it." Yukina said softly.  
  
"No."  
  
Yomi thought quickly and spoke to save face.  
  
"hahaha! I am not fooled! Though he has shaved off his beard and adopts a disguise, mine eyes do not lie! For it is the same penniless sitar player!"  
  
The crowd clapped and cheered.  
  
"Driven mad by jealousy!"  
  
The crowd gave a unified awe. Kurama caught his breath and looked up at Yusuke who in turned glowered down at him. Kurama turned away closing his eyes. This has to be done Yusuke. He thought. It's for us.  
  
Yusuke spoke loud and clear looking at Karasu the whole time. "This fox is yours now!" he threw the money for his computer at Kurama. "I've paid my whore!" He released Kurama and looked down with a broken gaze. "I owe you nothing and you are nothing to me! Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love!"  
  
Yusuke walked off the stage. Kurama remained on the floor crying with his hair shadowing his eyes. The detective walked by Karasu and looked at him for a moment as if to say "you win" through his eyes. He continued walking towards the exit. Yomi helped Kurama up so that they could continue the show.  
  
"See this sitar player doesn't love you! See he flees the kingdom!" He leaned close to Kurama's ear. "Come on, koi. You have to save face. It's for the best and you know it is. We have to finish this."  
  
Yomi supported Kurama keeping him balanced and continued his lines. In the rafters Hiei rubbed his temples.  
  
"I don't believe this I can't remember that last line!"  
  
"What?" Yukina said. "Um what was it?" she said taking a step, one of the planks gave way and she slipped through. She shrieked as Hiei caught her hand. "I remember!"  
  
"Well say it now before we miss our cue!" said Hiei trying to pull her up.  
  
"THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN IS JUST TO LOVE AND BE LOVED IN RETURN!" she shouted to the top of her lungs.  
  
Kurama looked up at them and smiled weakly. Yusuke stopped in his tracks. He suddenly couldn't will himself to leave. Onstage Kurama turned slowly singing acepello.  
  
"Never knew...I could feel...like this," he took a breath to still his heart. "It's like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I'm lovin' you more and more."  
  
Kurama, gaining more confidence in his voice, walked to the stage's edge.  
  
"Listen to my heart...can you hear it sing? Come back to me and forgive everything" Kurama gasped at the exert of air. He inhaled deeply and continued though not as strong as before. "Seasons may change. Winter to spring..." He then whispered causing the crowd to aw. "I love you. Til the end of time."  
  
Things remained silent, as Yusuke didn't respond. He closed his eyes and sung. "Come what may."  
  
Karasu along with the audience turned and looked at Yusuke, who sung.  
  
"Come what may..." he turned and walked back to the stage, back to Kurama who smiled and blinked away his tears.  
  
"Come what may, I will love you!"  
  
Kurama joined him. "I will love you."  
  
They began harmonizing.  
  
"Until my dieing day! Come what may!"  
  
Yu: come what may  
  
Kur: come what may  
  
Harmonizing: I will love you. Until my die-  
  
A scream sounded as Yukina and Hiei fell on Tuguro who had some how snuck onto the stage to shoot Yusuke. The crowd laughed loudly at the display. They all regained themselves and Kuwabara walked back on stage fully recovered from his episode.  
  
"No problem go back to work!" he said.  
  
Yukina sang this time: no matter what you say!  
  
Yukina and Hiei: The show is ending our way!  
  
Yomi: the show must go on!  
  
Yusuke and Kurama: Come on and stand your ground!  
  
Everyone: For freedom beauty truth and loooove!  
  
Kurama: I'll fly away. One day I'll fly away!  
  
Yusuke: my gift is my song!  
  
Chorus: the children of the revolution. No you won't fool.  
  
Kurama: Fly awaaay  
  
Yusuke: My Giiift is my song!  
  
The other actors lifted Kurama and Yusuke as they joined hands with each other in the finale they had truly wanted.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama: I will love you  
  
Chorus: Come what may!  
  
Yu & Kur: yes I will love you!  
  
Chorus: Come what may!  
  
Karasu got out of his seat grabbing the gun from Tuguro and aimed it at Yusuke and Kurama. "My WAY!" shouted with rage.  
  
Yukina and Hiei both pulled back their fists and knocked the dark youkai to the floor. He looked up at the twins who smiled (well Hiei smirked).  
  
Everyone: Til my die-ing daaaay!  
  
The curtain fell. Yusuke and Kurama kissed passionately behind the curtain happy to be together again. They held hands as Yusuke led Kurama with the twins and Kuwabaras following. Suddenly Kurama stopped tilting his head back. Yusuke looked at him strangely.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
The redhead gasped as if he couldn't get enough air. He collapsed but Yusuke caught him before he landed. Kurama coughed violently as blood trailed down his lips. Yusuke touched the blood and looked at it realizing what was happening.  
  
"SOME ONE GET SOME HELP!"  
  
Kurama's eyes became dilated and his heart began to slow. His breath coming in labored pants as he struggled to speak.  
  
"Y-Yusuke...they can't help me...I'm dieing..."  
  
"No! Don't say that they'll help you! You'll live!"  
  
"No...I'm sorry Yusuke. I never meant to hurt you...I-"Kurama heaved a little. "I love you... you have to live. You have to get him back for us..."  
  
"Who...I'll get him I swear I will."  
  
Kurama smiled with chilling lips. "I don't belive...this...I'm scared..."  
  
Everyone around them began to cry. Even keiko began to shed tears. Yukina buried her head is Hiei's chest.  
  
"You'll be alright. I promise you will."  
  
"Yusuke, please...don't lie to me..." tears slid down kurama's paling face. His weak hands held on to Yusuke's as if it were the only thing keeping his soul there. "Tell our story, Yusuke. Let it live on. Tell our story..."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "I will I promise I will. I love you, Kurama,"  
  
Kurama nodded slightly. "Aishiteru Zutto..." with the last of his strength Kurama lifted himself and kissed Yusuke deeply. The detective felt kurama's life leaving him as the fox's body slacked in his arms. His hand was slowly let go and Kurama broke away from the kiss falling backwards in Yusuke's arms. His green orbs still open and dull like the green of sea- worn glass. Beautiful but cold and heartbreaking. Yusuke tried to hold in his sobs but they broke free and he cried harder than he ever had in his life. Yukina and Shizuru joined him in his grieving sound. Yusuke reached out trembling and closed Kurama's eyes. Brushed the beautiful red strands away from his face hugged the corpse of his fox...  
  
'A month later I caught Karasu and killed him with my bare hands. I took Hiei, Yukina, shizuru and Kuwabara to ningenkai. They live with me now. I couldn't seem to keep my last promise though. Days turned into to weeks and weeks turned into months until on not so very special day I sat in front of my laptop and began to write our story...a story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. A story about a love that will live forever. The End"  
  
Yusuke tabbed down and typed: In loving memory of the desert rose. Aishiteru Zutto, koibito.  
  
Yusuke stood and walked outside the Genkai's temple. He watched Kuwabara help Yukina with the chores and Shizuru sat at her piano with Hiei in a tree snoozing. He smiled and walked out into the surrounding field getting a bit of fresh air. Then he heard something strange...singing on the wind?  
  
"Listen to my heart...can you hear it sing? It's tellin' me to give you everything..."  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened when he saw red hair flowing red hair and a body sitting in the grassy meadow. He walked towards it as the apparition sung more.  
  
"Storm clouds may gather, stars may collide..."  
  
Yusuke reached the source of the voice to find this figures back turned. It tilted it's head slightly and turned lively beautiful emeralds to the detective. Yusuke felt as though he would drop right there.  
  
"I love you...till the end of time..." Kurama sang in a whisper.  
  
Yusuke eyes filled to the brim with shocked and happy tears. He lunged at Kurama and they both tumbled to the ground. He kissed the red head beneath him with a year's worth of loneliness and longing. Kurama broke the kiss and smiled.  
  
"How-?" Kurama pressed a finger to Yusuke's lips. "A present from Koenma."  
  
Yusuke smiled and hugged the fox tightly. This was how it should be.  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you.  
And there's no mountain to high  
No river to wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I'll love  
Yes I'll love you  
Till the end of time!  
  
A/N" :grabs a tissue: I made myself cry. Anyway! Stay tuned for my lil bonus tune! :giggles like a maniac: 


End file.
